Finchel Vidas Pasadas
by Corymanic
Summary: Finn y Rachel son almas gemelas solo tienen que descubrirlo , y todo eso ocurrira cuando "algo" los una a la pareja conformada por Blaine y Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: **_**No entiendes nada. **_

Esta historia comienza en la ciudad de Nueva Rachel Berry hace una llamada nocturna a su amiga Quinn Fabray.  
>-Llamada entrante-<p>

**Quinn: Alo?**  
><strong>Rachel: Quinn ¡paso otra vez!<strong>  
><strong>Quinn: Rachel son las dos de la mañana, ¿estas bien?<strong>  
><strong>Rachel: Claro que no lo estoy ¡ volvió a pasar , no me escuchaste!<strong>  
><strong>Quinn: ¿y esta vez fue exactamente igual?<strong>  
><strong>Rachel: Si lo fue, y te juro que me estoy asustando.<strong>  
><strong>Quinn: Es que ya no es normal , porque no me haces caso cuando te hablo, tienes que ir a ver a una especialista en esas cosas, hasta Mercedes podría ayudarte.<strong>  
><strong>Rachel: No, no quiero que nadie se entere. Ademas sabes que yo no creo en esas cosas, por lo menos hasta ahora.<strong>  
><strong>Quinn: Pero date cuenta de la situación no estas durmiendo tranquila desde hace mucho y de pasada yo tampoco con tus llamadas.<strong>  
><strong>Rachel: ¡Lo se! ¡ Lo se! , es inevitable. No entiendo porque siempre sueño lo mismo.<strong>  
><strong>Quinn: Mira, intenta dormir , piensa en cosas lindas ¿va?<strong>  
><strong>Rachel: Si tienes razón , eso hare. Gracias por escucharme, que tengas un lindo dia.<strong>  
><strong>Quinn: Tu también que tengas un lindo dia amiga, adiós<strong>  
><strong>Rachel: Bye.<strong>

Era una mañana soleada, eso a Rachel la motivaba para levantarse un poco más alegre. No había sido una noche para nada buena, asi mismo le ha pasado las últimas noches desde algunos meses atrás. Fue a darse una riquísima ducha , para luego preparar su saludable desayuno de todas las mañana; de pronto recordó que tenia que llamar a papa, tomo su iphone y vio una llamada perdida de Mercedes Jones, una de sus mejores amigas, junto con Quinn claramente. Le marco de vuelta.

**Mercedes: ¡Por fin apareces!**  
><strong>Rachel: Buenos días , señora Jones, ¿amanecio de mal humor?<strong>  
><strong>Mercedes: - riendo- nada de eso, te llamaba solo para recordarte que vamos almorzar juntas hoy.<strong>  
><strong>Rachel: Oh si claro, jamás lo olvidaría loquita. Y dime ¿irán tus amigos?<strong>  
><strong>Mercedes: Como no me dejas terminar de hablar con tus preguntas , iba directamente a ese punto..<strong>  
><strong>Rachel: Ash!, que aburrida eres cuando sacas tu lado terapeuta.. Mercedes.<strong>  
><strong>Mercedes: Bueno lo soy ¿no?, en fin, ellos almorzaran con nosotras. Mi compañero aquel que enseña canto conmigo , Blaine ¿ recuerdas?, necesita de tu ayuda.<strong>  
><strong>Rachel: Si, si lo recuerdo , me hablas mucho de el. Bueno al rato conversamos , estoy atrasada.<strong>  
><strong>Mercedes: Tipico de ti Berry- rié- ok nos vemos al rato, donde siempre.<strong>  
><strong>Rachel: Asi es , un beso.. adios<strong>  
><strong>Mercedes: Bye.<strong>

Dejo su desayuno a medias , se vistió rápidamente, cogió su gran bolso y partió rumbo a los ensayos de la nueva obra que estrenara en Broadway. Cuando iba en el metro , comenzó a pensar en lo bonito que seria esta en campo , y respirar un poco de aire fresco. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro,junto a ese extraño pensamiento, que no sabia de donde provenía. Reacciono cuando sintió que una muchacha sentada frente a ella, la miraba arrugando la frente. Llego a los ensayos algo confundida, pero después de un rato se concentro solo en su trabajo.  
>Mientras todo esto ocurría en la vida de la futura estrella de Broadway, en las extensas calles de ciudad de los Los Angeles, caminaba rápidamente, acompañado de su gran mochila Finn Hudson, estudiante de música, y actual trabajador de una agencia publicitaria. La noche anterior había tenido una salida improvisada a un bar con su hermano, mas bien su medio hermano Kurt Hummel., que estaba de pasada en ciudad , tenia que regresar a Nueva York pronto. Por lo que esta situación lo hizo despertarse algo mas tarde de lo común, camino lo mas rápido posible para no llegar tarde a la agencia. Trabajo hasta las 3 pm, en la siguiente hora debía ir una de su clases, pero el destino cambio sus planes , su rutina , sin que se enterara.<br>Finn estaba parado en la puerta de su sala, a punto de entrar a la clase. Pero algo lo detuvo, miro hacia la derecha, y sintió la sensación de caminar hacia al gran ventanal que caracterizaba a la universidad. Llego a hasta el final, y no había nada extraño cuando miro hacia los jardines principales de su facultad, pero de pronto vio un reflejo en el vidrio frente a el , de un hombre que tenia su porte , y sus características faciales, con la diferencia que llevaba una gran armadura. Toco este reflejo con la suavidad de la yemas de sus dedos, y sintió como si estuviera acariciándose a si mismo. Reacciono cerrando los ojos , al abrirlos nuevamente , aquel reflejo ya no estaba, solo se veía a el mismo. Miro su reloj , eran las 5 pm , nunca entendió como el tiempo paso tan rápido . Al regresar a su sala, solo estaba su docente, la clase había terminado. Su profesor lo miro extrañado , le pregunto algo curioso  
>-¿Porque no estuviste en la clase Finn?-<br>Hudson estaba con mirada ida, reacciono algo violento diciendo  
>- No entiendes nada , nada- Y salio del lugar totalmente confundido.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO N°2 **

Rachel salio corriendo del ensayo para llegar a tiempo al almuerzo que tendria con Mercedes y sus amigos. Entro al restaurante de siempre , y ya desde la puerta diviso a su morena amiga sentada en la mesa del fondo junto a dos desconocidos hasta este momento para ella. Acercándose .

**Mercedes : ¡Rachel te estabamos esperando!. Te presento a mi amigo, Blaine Anderson, el es profesor de canto conmigo en la escuela.**  
><strong>Blaine: - sonriendo- Mucho gusto Rachel .<strong>  
><strong>Rachel: Igualmente- estirando su mano-<strong>  
><strong>Mercedes: Y el es Kurt Hummel , novio de Blaine y un gran cantante- guiño el ojo.-<strong>  
><strong>Rachel: Oh ya veo- dijo mirandolo curiosa-<strong>  
><strong>Kurt: - estirando su mano- Hola Rachel.<strong>

Todo se acomodaron en la mesa nuevamente y surgió una interesante conversación .

**Rachel:¿ya ordenaron?. Tengo mucha hambre**  
><strong>Mercedes:Ya lo hicimos hambrienta<strong>  
><strong>Rachel: Despues de estos ensayos , mi estomago necesita alimentarse<strong>  
><strong>Blaine: Broadway ¿verdad?<strong>  
><strong>Rachel:Si, asi mismo.<strong>  
><strong>Blaine:¡wow! algun dia tambien estare alli – mirándola esperanzado -<strong>  
><strong>Rachel:Eso me agrada de escuchar . Si crees en tu talento, claro que lo lograras<strong>  
><strong>Kurt:¿Para ti como fue?<strong>  
><strong>Mercedes:Cuentales- sonriendo orgullosa-<strong>  
><strong>Rachel: Muy dificil , arto trabajo para ganar el puesto en la obra en la que estoy ahora , pero aun me falta mucho por escalar. - dijo muy segura.<strong>

Blaine y Kurt se miraron sonriendo cariñosamente. En ese instante aparecio el mesero , sirviendo cuatro grandes jugos naturales, y canastillos con papas fritas .

**Blaine: Bueno , ire directamente al almuerzo tiene un objetivo.. Rachel.**  
><strong>Mercedes: Asi es, los chicos quieren pedirte algo, ya te habia comentado. Por favor esta muchacha es todo oidos ¿verdad?<strong>  
><strong>Rachel: - Mirando a Mercedes confundida- Eh! Si , escucho.- sonrio-<strong>  
><strong>Kurt: Tu amiga , nos ha hablado mucho de ti , que eres una gran cantante y sobre todo una gran actriz, y no lo dudo porque estás trabajando en Broadway . Eres la indicada para ayudarnos.<strong>  
><strong>Blaine: Así es que por eso ..- lo interrumpe-<strong>  
><strong>Rachel: Ya por favor díganme que es lo que necesitan, estoy nerviosa.<strong>  
><strong>Blaine: Kurt y yo – tomándole la mano- somos novios hace algun tiempo y hemos tomado la decisión de casarnos.<strong>  
><strong>Rachel: Ok,los felicito, pero yo no soy sacerdote o algo asi..<strong>  
><strong>Kurt: - riéndose- nuestro matrimonio será algo simbólico , lo haremos en la playa, mas bien en Hawai . – muy emocionado contándole- . Lo que queremos es tu organizes el medley de canciones y un pequeño show que haremos para los invitados , ya pensaras, ¿porque no lo hacen ellos mismos si uno es cantante , otro musico?. Bueno, la respuesta te la doy de inmediato, estamos muy ocupados con la preparacion de la boda, ajustar detalles y esas cosas.<strong>  
><strong>Rachel: Me tomas por sorpresa, suena muy interesante- vibra la blackberry de Kurt-<strong>

-Llamada entrante-  
><strong>Kurt: Oh perdón es mi hermano.<strong>  
><strong>Kurt: Hola grandulón<strong>  
><strong>Finn: Me siento pésimo, ¿ tiene tiempo para hablar?<strong>  
><strong>Kurt: Estoy en un almuerzo , pero dime ¿Qué te paso?<strong>  
><strong>Finn: ese es el problema no lo se , estaba a punto de entrar a la clases y me vi en un reflejo. Asi como veo en ese sueño ¿recuerdas?<strong>  
><strong>Kurt: ¿Que? ¿volvió a pasar Finn?<strong>

Rachel enfoco su mirada en Kurt

**Finn: Si, y tengo miedo. Pero no quiero preocuparte, hablamos mas tarde mejor.**  
><strong>Kurt: Intenta pensar otras cosas ¿esta bien?, espera mi llamado. Adios<strong>  
><strong>Rachel : ¿Qué le paso a Finn? – pregunto curiosa y algo agitada-<strong>  
><strong>Kurt:- confundido y con la boca semi abierta - estaba algo triste , solo eso.<strong>  
><strong>Mercedes: Rachel tu ¿conoces al hermano de Kurt?<strong>  
><strong>Rachel: -nerviosa- Claro que no, escuche que dijo su nombre por eso lo nombre.<strong>

Los tres la miraban algo sorprendidos, ella no aguanto mas y se levanto de la mesa.

**Rachel: Perdon chicos , tengo que irme , recordé que tengo hacer algo. Pero no se preocupen tortolos cuenten conmigo para lo de su matrimonio. Estamos en contacto.**  
><strong>Mercedes : Estas muy agitada como te vas a ir asi.<strong>  
><strong>Blaine: Es cierto , si quieres te vamos a dejar.<strong>

Rachel solo los miro, salio del restaurant muy confundida y con inmesas ganas de llorar. Sabia que al escuchar el nombre del hermano de aquel chico , fue el motivo por el cual su corazón salto pero no entendía el porque. Camino horas antes de llegar a su casa. Cuando ya estaba ahí, se recostó en su sofá , el cansancio le paso la cuenta y se quedo dormida inmediatamente. Y ese sueño que cada noche aparecía desde que ella era una niña , volvio en ese momento..


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO N°3 : **_**El sueño **_

"Helena caminaba sola , por las verdes praderas del castillo, de ese lugar que amaba y odiaba la misma vez. Ella estaba sentada frente a la pequeña laguna que marcaba la frontera entre la carcel que era su vida y la libertad. Durante largos dias , lo espero. Con ansias de verle y saber que pasaba en el exterior, solo el podia contarle si la guerra habia terminado. Esta dulce doncella sentia la necesidad de esconderse de sus padres, no lo querrian. Leonidas cabalgaba horas para llegar frente la laguna , donde tenia la certeza de que veria a la unica mujer que ha amado , Helena, esperandolo como el primer dia.  
>Ella se levanta emocionada , tirando a un lado el libro que leia. Mientras el se bajaba de su caballo, gritandole:<br>- Es ahora o nunca, vida mia . No podre volver a buscarte- la miraba esperanzado  
>Ella en un acto inconciente, saco sus zapatos y se metio al agua, para llegar hasta el otro lado, Leonidas al ver esta accion, hizo lo mismo , despojandose de su armadura que lo habia protegido de tantas batallas. Los dos se vieron en el medio de la laguna, su amor era tan fuerte , que no pudieran mas y ambos se besaron perdiendo el aliento.<br>-Te juro ante este cielo amor mio, que me ire contigo - le respondia Helena decidida a escapar y vivir su amor.  
>Ese momento la laguna se rodea de cabelleros armados , en entre ellos el rey , padre de Helena que enfurecido levanta su arco para disparar una flecha que llega directo al corazon de Leonidas , quien se desvanece en los brazos de Helena , ella llorando y reclamando a su padre por haberle matado, saca la flecha del corazon de su amado . Y la clava en su pecho , los dos yacen en la laguna"<p>

Rachel se despierta llorando , como siempre cada vez que sueña esto. Deseperada, se levanta y abre una ventana para poder respirar , y tranquilzarse . Escucha el tono de una llamada pero no le hace caso , no tiene animo , no tiene ganas. Siente como si hubiese muerto de verdad.

Skype Chat

**Finn: No quiero me veas la cara , estoy como un sombi**  
><strong>Kurt: Esta bien, solo escribiremos¿porque no puedes dormir?<strong>  
><strong>Finn: Lo intente despues de que te llame a la hora de almuerzo, pero tuve ese sueño donde muero enterrado por una flecha<strong>  
><strong>Kurt:¿Otra vez soñaste eso? , pero es un sueño muy aburrido, ¿porque te complicas?<strong>  
><strong>Finn: Porque es como si lo viviera de verdad. Ademas aparece una chica que nunca he visto en mi vida.<strong>  
><strong>Kurt: Ah si es cierto , la chica que no conoces, y como sabes si es tu alma gemela , asi como yo y blaine<strong>  
><strong>Finn: No lo creo , como lo va ser si te digo que nunca la he visto , aparte de ese horrible sueño<strong>  
><strong>Kurt: No se Finn, dos opciones. Estas loco o estas loco jajaja<strong>  
><strong>Finn: No te rias, no estoy loco . Bueno sabes que dejalo. Cuentame tu , ¿como llegaste a N,Y?<strong>  
><strong>Kurt: De lo mas bien, por cierto ya tenemos la muchacha esta que nos va ayudar con lo de la boda. estoy tan emocionado.<strong>  
><strong>Finn: Aaaaah! ¿ y esta guapa?<strong>  
><strong>Kurt: Ese va ser tu comentario , porque no es nada productivo.<strong>  
><strong>Finn: fue una broma. Me alegro que ya tengas listo esa parte, porque estas como estresado.<strong>  
><strong>Kurt: Estas en lo cierto , pero Rachel cayo del cielo, es algo rara. Pero se que hara un buen trabajo.<strong>  
><strong>Finn: ¿Rachel? . Dijiste ¿Rachel?<strong>  
><strong>Kurt: Si Hudson, dije RACHEL... RACHEL BERRY ¿ la conoces?<strong>  
><strong>Finn:<strong>  
><strong>Kurt: ¿ Finn?<strong>  
><strong>Finn: No , creo que no.<strong>  
><strong>Kurt: ¿ que te pasa?¿ tuviste otra vision o que ?<strong>  
><strong>Finn: me voy a desconectar , necesito ir por un cafe.<strong>

Kurt quedo desconcertado, ahora si que no entendia nada.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO N°4 : Facebook Message**

[i]Habían pasado seis días sin saber de su amiga, y Quinn estaba algo preocupada, no era normal que no le contestara el teléfono. Esta preocupación paso hacer una angustia , cuando logra comunicarse con Mercedes y esta le cuenta la situación en el almuerzo, y lo rara que se ha comportado Rachel las últimas semanas. La rubia hizo un pequeño bolso, se fue rumbo a New York ese mismo fin de semana para saber en primera persona que estaba sucediendo. Viajo dos horas desde New Haven, lugar donde estudia. Al llegar, la recibió una Rachel cansada y agotada metalmente, la chica estaba tan feliz de ver a Fabray que la abrazo hasta que la dejo sin aire. Se acomodaron en la sala y Rachel le conto con lujo y detalle todo lo que había estado pasando esas ultimas dias, desde la proposición que le hicieron para ayudar en el matrimonio, las visiones y la extraña sensación de conocer al hermano del novio del amigo de Mercedes – Ay dios que enrededo se decía asi misma-. Quinn quedo sorprendida , pero esta chica tenía mucho que agregar. [/i]

[b]Quinn: ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama el novio?

Rachel: Blaine Anderson..

Quinn: No , el otro.

Rachel: Ah! Kurt Hummel

Quinn: Si el mismo que creo que es, lo conozco , el fue mi compañero en la universidad , estuvo un semestre hasta que se traslado aca a New York , wow , no sabia que se casaba.

Rachel: Entonces es el, porque me comento algo así. Y ¿tu conoces a su familia?

Quinn: Tanto asi como su familia no . Pero si vi un par de veces a su hermano

Rachel: ¿y como es?- curiosa preguntando

Quinn: Es muy alto y bien parecido. La parte que no entiendo es porque te exaltas tanto cuando te lo nombran ¿ no crees que es raro?

Rachel: No es raro, siento curiosidad por los chicos - rió -

Quinn: ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con tu sueño?

Rachel: No , no hay conexión por ningún lado.. ¿entiendes?

Quinn: Si, es cierto. Seguramente es solo curiosidad. Oye , pero ¿ya estas mejor?

Rachel: Si ya lo estoy, no puedo depremirme tanto, además no he soñado nada hace ya , tres días y eso es buenisimo

Quinn:¡Que bueno! , entonces es solo un sueño… doncella – se rieron las dos – [/b]

[i]A la mañana siguiente ,en Los Angeles. Finn tenia una hora con el doctor, después de haberse realizado chequeos médicos estos últimos días, los resultados fueron todos positivos. Lo único que su medico le recomendó que hiciera otras cosas, y salga de su rutina. Directamente le dijo que haga algo de deporte, porque asi puede votar el stress que tiene en su vida. Y lo hizo , se contacto ese mismo dia con su amigo Sam Evans, quien le ayudo a conseguir un puesto en el gym, que el visita a diario.

Finn llega a su casa , donde su madre le comunica que ella estaría fuera una semana, porque había conseguido un cupo en un curso en New York. Le plantío la idea a su hijo que la acompañe y así podrían visitar a Kurt. Esto le parecía increíble, pero los turnos en la agencia no le iban permitir salir antes de las vacaciones que le corresponden, además le recordó que tenía que guardar días para el matrimonio de su hermano y no tener problemas para poder asistir.

La vida de este muchacho se había vuelto muy monótona , todos los días hacia lo mismo , se sentía satisfecho de poder hacer algo nuevo , como ir al gym, mas aun si su mejor amigo Sam lo apoyaría en este nuevo desafio para el. Se metió a la computadora , abre su cuenta en facebook y ve un mensaje que le dejo Blaine. [/i]

[b]-Facebook Message-

Blaine Anderson dice: Hola Finn , espero que estes muy bien y que leas esto pronto, necesito de tu ayuda, uhm como decirlo ¿varonil? . Tengo que hacer mi despedida de soltero y no se ni siquiera poder empezar. Me avisas que opinas, y si tienes tiempo para organizar algo. Por cierto Kurt me dijo que te de el numero de Rachel Berry (92341090), ella esta organizado el medley de canciones y queremos saber cuando tendras tiempo para ensayar. Intenta llamarla lo antes posible. Un abrazo. Adios[/b]

[i]Hudson, se rio cuando termino de leer. Muchas ideas se le ocurrieron, podría hacer que Blaine se olvida de Kurt por una leyo el nombre "Rachel" se coloco algo nervioso, pero tomo su blackberry y marco el numero, quedo en tono de llamada, esperando que ella conteste.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO N°5 : Contactos

_El iphone de Rachel comenzo a sonar, como no conocio el numero se nego a conestar. Quinn le dijo , que podia ser importante pero ella no queria, asi es su amiga lo hizo._

Finn: Hola ¿hablo con Rachel?**  
><strong>Quinn: No , hablas con su secretaria personal . ¿Quien marca?**  
><strong>Finn: ¿secretaria? bueno, yo soy Finn Hudson hermano de Kurt.**  
><strong>La rubia abre unos inmensos ojos , intentando decirle a Rachel quien era que estaba del otro lado de la llamada.**  
><strong>Quinn: ¿Finn Hudson dijiste?  
><em>-Rachel arrugo la frente, y un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo, de cabeza a pies. -<em>

Finn: Si , lo que pasa es que mi hermano me dijo algo de sobre un ensayo**  
><strong>Quinn: Esperame un momento y le consulto.**  
><strong>Hudson esperando una respuesta.**  
><strong>Quinn: -tapando el telefono con la mano- Habla con el toma-**  
><strong>Rachel: -sudando y hablando bajito- ¡Que! ¡Estas loca! no hablare con el  
><em>Quinn se levanta y le coloca el iphone en la mano. La chica lo acerco lentamente a su oido, con algo de miedo sin saber el porque y escucha, -Alo? Alo?- , el alto muchacho del otro lado intentando comunicarse.<em>_  
>La trigeña chica se desploma sobre el sofa , escuchando su voz, y hasta que dice.<em>

Rachel: ¿Finn eres tu?- esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro-**  
><strong>Finn: -quedo en silencio uno segundos- Si, ¿como estas?**  
><strong>Rachel: Algo confundida pero bien, ¿tu?**  
><strong>Finn: Con el mismo extraño sentimiento- rio-**  
><strong>Rachel:- se sonrojo-**  
><strong>Finn: ¿Aun estas ahi? - caminado ahora por su cuarto.**  
><strong>Rachel: Si aqui estoy. ¿Porque llamabas?**  
><strong>Finn: Los ensayos. Por lo que me dijo tu secretaria, pense que estabas ocupada

_Mientras tanto, suena el timbre y Quinn se abre la puerta. Eran Mercedes y Kurt parados frente a la rubia. Rachel los vio y corrió a su cuarto para continuar con la llamada._

Rachel: - se echa a reir- No es mi secretaria , es mi amiga que hace bromas.**  
><strong>Finn: Oh ya veo, yo torpe me creo todo.**  
><strong>Rachel: Que tierno- diciendo muy convencida.**  
><strong>Finn: Mas que tierno , tonto. Bueno ¿cuando podemos vernos?**  
><strong>Rachel: ¿vernos?**  
><strong>Finn: Si porque quiero saber que tengo que hacer**  
><strong>Rachel: Oh si claro, yo estoy disponibles en la tardes**  
><strong>Finn: Pero hay un problema, yo vivo en los angeles**  
><strong>Rachel: Claro que es un problema, pense que estabas en New York**  
><strong>Finn: No bonita no lo estoy¿que hacemos?**  
><strong>Rachel:- ¿bonita?, pensaba ella- Te puedo enviar el medley y las partes que Kurt me indico para ti, puedo confiar en tu capacidad vocal ¿no?**  
><strong>Finn: Por supuesto que si, no soy tan impresionante , pero lo intento ¿eso vale?**  
><strong>Rachel:- con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro- Si vale. Entonces ¿lo hacemos asi?**  
><strong>Finn: Asi lo hacemos, pidele mi correo a mi hermano.**  
><strong>Rachel: Muy bien asi lo hare.**  
><strong>Finn: Bueno, entonces creo que termino nuestra conversación.**  
><strong>Rachel : parece que si – suspiro-**  
><strong>Finn: - supiro también- Espero y hablemos pronto Rachel un gusto.**  
><strong>Rachel: el gusto fue mio, que estes muy bien.**  
><strong>Finn: tu también. Adios.  
><em>El chico castaño colgó la llamada con la inmensa sensación de que esto ya había pasado, ¿Por qué una persona que no conoce le provoca tal nivel de nerviosismo?. Se recostó sobre su cama mirando el techo, mientras que Rachel pensaba en lo amable que es el muchacho. Los dos en distintos lugares físicos, pero juntos en pensamiento, se quedaron dormidos.<br>En el departamento, Quinn y Kurt se rencontraban ante la atónita mirada de Mercedes que no entendía nada de nada. Como esos dos estaban hablando de sus cosas, se dirigió a la habtacion y vio a Rachel sobre la cama , moviéndose muy angustiada. La morena – debe estar soñado – pensó. Se sento junto a ella para ver sus reacciones, y en cosa de minutos, Berry se despierta llorando._

Mercedes: ¿estas bien?- tomandole la mano**  
><strong>Rachel: Si , ¿Qué haces aquí?**  
><strong>Mercedes: Pasamos a saludarte con Kurt . Esos dos están en la sala**  
><strong>Rachel: Y yo aquí durmiendo que mal educada – levantadose de la cama-**  
><strong>Mercedes: No hay problema, y ¿Estabas soñando?**  
><strong>Rachel: - la mira con ojos llorosos- Siempre sueño cosas**  
><strong>Mercedes: ¿cosas? ¿referente a que?**  
><strong>Rachel: He tenido siempre el mismo sueño , desde que tengo memoria**  
><strong>Mercedes: ¿Siempre el mismo sueño?**  
><strong>Rachel: Si, y me da mucho miedo porque estos ultimos meses han sido mas seguido**  
><strong>Mercedes: ¿Y no me lo habias dicho?**  
><strong>Rachel: No queria preocupar**  
><strong>Mercedes: Pero ya lo hiciste. Mira no es normal que te pase eso.**  
><strong>Rachel: Lo se , pero vuelvo te repito me da miedo .**  
><strong>Mercedes: Tu sabes que yo puedo ayudarte, hay terapias.**  
><strong>Rachel: ¿ regresiones hablas?**  
><strong>Mercedes: Seria lo mas lógico para saber que pasa contigo**  
><strong>

_Rachel la miro muy confundida y se nego a reciibir ese tipo de ayuda, le explico a Mercedes que no queria ofenderla pero ella simplemente no creía en esas cosas, ni menos que le daria una solución a su problema. Salieron de la habitación, para poder conversar con Kurt y Quinn, todo volvió a la normalidad._


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 : despedida de soltero

_Mercedes insistió por semanas, para que Rachel le cuente un poco mas sobre esta situación. La morena estudio parapsicología, incluyendo algunos cursos extras durante un tiempo , y tenia la facultad para hacer las denominadas regresiones. Se junto con su amiga una fría tarde neouyorkina a tomar un café, estuvieron horas hablando del tema. Jones quedo impresionada, había tratado casos parecidos, pero no con una historia tan profunda como la que su trigeña amiga de infancia le relataba. Ella estaba segura que en algún lugar del planeta estaba ese principe que veía en su sueño tantas veces. Por alguna razon cada noche se hacian mas presentes, mas lucidos , mas detallados, repetitivos , podia sentir todo lo que en el acontecia.  
>Rachel la miraba extrañada , intentando entender todo lo que la chica le explicaba. Aun asi sentia miedo, se paralizaba completa con solo escuchar la palabra regresion, quizas era la unica solucion que tiene en sus manos para saber realmente el motivo por cual ese sueño es tan relevante en su vida. Tomo la mano de Mercedes y le dijo<em>  
>- Cuando me sienta internamente preparada para una situacion asi, y este convencida de que lo que estoy haciendo me va ayudar en algo para alviar esto peso que llevo , creeme que yo misma volvere a tomar tu mano, y te dire que quiero hacerlo.-<br>_La muchacha apreto la mano de su amiga cantante, con una mirada de comprension , le sonrio intentando demostrarle solo con ese gesto que entendia cada palabra y sentimiento que salia de sus labios._

_Blaine llamo a Finn para saber si tenia algo pensando en lo que habian conversado hace un par de dias. Soprendido se dio cuenta que todo estaba listo para una alocada noche. Hudson le explico que solo tenia que relajarse, que iba ser una salida de hombres. Fue en ese punto cuando el novio se pregunto_ - ¿se habra percatado que soy gay?-_Sabia que por esta situacion , Kurt lo fusilaria pero ya habia entrado al juego , por lo que las consecuencias tenia que asumirlas en algun momento.__  
>La despedida de soltero se hara en New York, Finn se contacto con los amigos que tienen en comun , que reciden en esa ciudad para que lo ayuden en la sorpresa, todo esto supuestamente sin que Kurt se entere. Pero a Blaine se le salio en una llamada telefonica, donde Hummel le corto indignado y se propuso hacer algo esa misma noche , con la diferencia que acompañado de chicas. Realizo los contactos pertinentes y en menos de dos horas todas confirmaron su asistencia, para ir la despedida de Kurt en su departamento aun de soltero.<br>Subiendose a un avion junto a su amigo e invitado especial Sam, el señor Hudson iba rumbo a New York, con las espectativas en las nubes de que serian dos dias increibles, y solo era la antesala de la fiesta que los esperaba en Hawai. Cuando llegan a esta ciudad de ensueño , los recibe Noah Puckerman , amigo de la familia Hudson- Hummel. Hace las presentaciones pertinentes con Sam Evans y van directo a la casa de Blaine. Ya en el trayecto Noah les explico los detalles de cada momento , sabian que no seria facil soprenderlo, pero lo intetarian, y que ademas querian lograr que esa noche sea involvidable para cada uno de ellos. Sin percatarse de lo que pasaba Finn no se imaginaba que realmente seria una noche que no olvidaria jamas, es aqui donde se marca un antes y un despues. Esta llegada de el sin que nadie se entere, hara que una cadena de hechos se unan solo por que el destino lo tenia recibe a sus amigos entusiasmado, y la fiesta comenzaba desde ahora.__  
>Finn deja su bolso en el sofa principal, mientras escucha que Blaine habla y habla. De pronto ve la señal que esperaba de Noah. Toma una venda de su bolsillo , y a su vez Sam toma al muchacho , cruza sus brazos hacia atras, el alto chico le coloca la venda en los ojos adviertiendole<em>- Ni se te ocurra hacer trampa- _Salen de la casa, lo suben a su auto , y lo llevan a la proxima parada ; un bar. Alli los esperaba un gran grupo de amigos, que incluian compañeros de trabajo y estudios de Blaine. Hicieron un gran escandalo dentro del lugar m bebiendo, conversando y riendose de todo tipo de comentarios estupidos. El festejado se sentia muy aliviado, pensaba que esto no iba ser una buena idea, y que quizas Finn se pasaria de listo con organizar la salida. Todo iba a la perfeccion.__  
>En otro lugar de la ciudad , estaba Kurt rodeado de chicas, no era la fiesta perfecta que el esperaba , pero por lo menos tenia junto a el , amigas y confidentes. Miraron peliculas, recibio consejos y tips para su vida de casado que ya se le venia encima, carcajadas horrendas que se escuchaban en todo el vencindario cuando comenzaron a jugar verdad o penitencia, todo marchaba bien.<em>_  
>Finn esta vez dio la señal, y Noah le coloco la venda nuevamente a Blaine en los ojos, era el momento de ir a la proxima parada de la noche. Salieron todos algo entonados con los tragos que habian bebido, asi es que caminaron. Nadie podia parar de reir, porque ninguno era capaz de indicarle al pobre Blaine donde pisar adecuadamente. Despues de unos largos 20 minutos, el grupo de hormonas masculinas llegaron al lugar que buscaban, un night club. Entraron y al sacarle la venda a Blaine lo primero que ve es a chicas bailando sobre una tarima. Les hizo el comentario que no se sentiria comodo alli por lo que ya saben, los demas le dijeron- Nadie sabe que eres gay, solo disfruta noche, y miralo como algo ... diferente.-<em>_Especificamente quien pronuncio estas palabras fue Finn Hudson, ideador de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Anderson se relajo , las horas pasaron, entre chicas desnudas y alcohol. No toco a ninguna, solo las observo, no queria faltarle el respeto a Kurt. Los demas integrentes del grupo, se imaginaran cuan efusivos estaban, el resto es historia.  
>Eran las 5 de la madrugada, retirandose del night club, algo ebrios. Habian mas sorpresas, pero Puckerman le dijo a Blaine<em>- Solo porque esta es la ultima parte de recorrido hemos desidido que tu eliges a donde ir-_Finn lo miro con la esperanza que sea algo divertido, el aun estaba sobrio, con botella de cerveza en la mano, y su pelo todo despeinado. El futuro esposo , dijo muy seguro_- Esta bien, despues de esta excelente noches chicos, ahora nos vamos al departamento de Kurt- _algunos de sus amigos abortaron la mision y se fueron antes , los demas entusiasmados, le piden a Hudson que maneje, ya que el es menos borracho. Asi mismo, se dirigen al departamento, esto sin dejar de hacer ruido por las calles. Al estacionarse, se percata Blaine que esta el auto de Mercedes estacionado fuera, pero no le presta atencion, se bajan del auto. Noah, Sam y Finn se sientan en la calle, viendo como el chico de rizo, comienza a cantar , para que su enamorado lo escuche.  
>Kurt estaba durmiendo a esas horas de la noche, las chicas sintieron el ruido, el canto que venia desde la calle. Despertaron a Hummel y prendieron las luces, algo asustadas Mercedes, Quinn, y Rachel se asomaron en la ventana. -¡Es Blaine!- decia Quinn con unos tremendos ojos, mientras Kurt no entraba en razon, Mercedes lo obliga a salir a la ventana, de alli ve al amor de su vida cantandole, nota que esta algo borracho, pero lo ignora y tambien se percata que Finn sentado atras haciendole un saludo.<em>_  
>De pronto se asoman las chicas para ver el espectaculo, todas muy emocionadas. Rachel intento sacar su rostro por la ventana para poder ver mejor, alcanzo a divisar al ebrio de Blaine, lo cual le causo mucha gracia. Sonriendo, de pronto en el paisaje noto que habían tres chicos sentados. Fue tal su asombro cuando vio a Finn, que cerro los ojos , pensando en que no podia ser la misma persona. Se dio vuelta , acercandose al oido de Kurt preguntandole<em>  
>Rachel: ¿Quienes son esos chicos?-<strong><br>**Kurt: Al rubio no lo conozco , el de la cresta es amigo de la familia . Y el de la derecha, ese - apuntándolo- que se esta levantando, es mi hermano, Finn.**  
><strong>Rachel: ¿Tu, tu hermano?**  
><strong>Kurt: - la miro arrugando la frente- Siempre que hablo de el es como una explosion en ti .¿ que pasa?..**  
><strong>Rachel : - se echa a reír nerviosa- Soy curiosa , solo eso. ¡Mira Mira!, Blaine esta gritando

_Se escondió tras el hombro de Kurt y lo miraba desde allí, no quería el la viera. No obstante pensó rapidamente , ese muchacho no debe conocerme , soy yo quien tiene el problema no el, así es que si me llega a saludar o algo parecido , no pasara nada, no seas tonta Rachel Berry , no todo gira en torno a ti. Eres la única en este planeta que sueña tonterías. Respiraba hondo, intentando que los nervios se vayan de su cuerpo. En ese instante , ve que los chicos entrar al edificio, Quinn decía a voz alta__- Nosotras en pijamas y subiendo chicos tan guapos a saludarnos.-____  
>Rachel se sentó en un sofá, tapándose en con una cobija rosada , justo frente a la puerta. El timbre suena, Kurt corre para abrir, recibe a Blaine con un beso gigante, mientras las chicas gritaban de la emoción, Rachel traga un poco de saliva, y ve como el hermano de su festejado amigo aparece frente a ella.<em>_  
>Finn queda parado, mirándola, sin emitir comentario , ni pensamiento, su cara expreso un gesto de sorpresa y dejo de caer la botella de cerveza en el piso. Todo en ese departamento fue silencio , y asombro de ver que ni Rachel ni Finn se movian.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 : amaneciendo

por corymanic Ayer a las 3:53 am

HOLA! Gracias por leer y comentar a quienes siempre lo hacen. Intento actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pero con esto de las clases el tiempo a veces es poco!.. Espero que les guste este capitulo, es como la continuacion de la despedida de soltero de Blaine. Asi es que COMENTEN! :) Abrazos!

_Kurt rompió el silencio incomodo que se produjo en ese departamento. Se acercó a su hermano, empujando con una de sus manos, y cerrando la puerta. Finn trago un poco de saliva reaccionando ante la cerveza que había derramado en la alfombra, saludo a todos con una gesto de vergüenza , preguntando si tenían algo para limpiar, las chicas le dijeron que no importaba, que lo dejase asi , mientras todo esto ocurria , Rachel no se movió ni un segundo del sofá, cada vez estaba mas topada con su cobija rosa._

**Quinn: Siéntense chicos por favor. ****  
><strong>**Mercedes: ¿Quieren tomar algo?.****  
><strong>**Blaine: ¿tomar mas? – se rio- ****  
><strong>**Kurt: No , Cedes se refiere algun refresco o café ****  
><strong>**Puck: Yo quiero algo, lo que sea en verdad , mi cabeza me duele. ****  
><strong>**Sam: Lo mismo digo- se levanta de su asiento- ¿ donde esta la cocina?.. no es posible que la hagamos trabajar a estas horas.**

_Mercedes y Quinn se quedan boquiabiertas mirándolo._

**Finn se sienta junto a Rachel, y se entabla la siguiente conversación.****  
><strong>**Finn: Hola – mirándola de reojo-****  
><strong>**Rachel: Hola- con los ojos puesto en su cabello-****  
><strong>**Finn: ¿tienes frio?****  
><strong>**Rachel: - sonriendo- Un poco****  
><strong>**Finn: - le sonrie de vuelta- ****  
><strong>**Rachel: ¿tu eres el hermano de Kurt?****  
><strong>**Finn: Si****  
><strong>**Rachel: Uhm****  
><strong>**Finn: - recibe un vaso de jugo que Quinn le trae-****  
><strong>**Rachel: - Le hace un gesto de negación a su rubia amiga, en respuesta si quería algo de beber-****  
><strong>**Finn: Estan muy enamorados.****  
><strong>**Rachel: ¿quienes?- sin voltear a miralo-****  
><strong>**Finn: Klaine.****  
><strong>**Rachel: ¿Qué?****  
><strong>**Finn: Klaine… K de Kurt y laine de Blaine****  
><strong>**Rachel: Oh que imaginación tienes.****  
><strong>**Finn: Desde niño.****  
><strong>**Rachel: - le dio tentación de risa pero se contuvo- ****  
><strong>**Finn: - tomando su jugo- ¿nunca nos habíamos visto antes?****  
><strong>**Rachel: - lo mira nerviosa- No, nunca.****  
><strong>**Finn: Yo juraría que si. Es mas si te dijera algo extraño no me creerías.****  
><strong>**Rachel: Estoy acostumbrada a lo extraño, dime.****  
><strong>**Finn: No , son tonterías.****  
><strong>**Rachel: Dejame saber para ver si son tonterías ¿ no crees?****  
><strong>**Finn: No me creerías.****  
><strong>**Rachel: ¿Por qué no?****  
><strong>**Finn: Por que me conoces hace 10 minutos****  
><strong>**Rachel: Eso no tiene nada que ver- se acomodo, dejando a un lado la cobija-****  
><strong>**Finn:- La mira atentamente- Quizas no.****  
><strong>**Rachel: - con duda- ¿sientes algo extraño?****  
><strong>**Finn: ¿Ademas del sabor del jugo?- le sonríe-****  
><strong>**Rachel: - sonriendo , mueve su cabeza- Si además de eso .****  
><strong>**Finn: Si, siento mas cosas… no entiendo por que estamos hablando de todo esto, mira a los demás – indicándolos, estirando su boca- es como que estuviésemos aislados.****  
><strong>**Rachel: Tienes razón, ni me había percartado. Pero si te pones a pensar , tampoco somos tan desconocidos, tu hermano es mi amigo ahora, y una vez hablamos por teléfono.****  
><strong>**Finn: Ahora eres tu quien tiene toda la razon. Por lo que me acabas de decir , dedusco que eres Rachel, porque ni nos hemos presentado.****  
><strong>**Rachel: Que torpes, yo soy Rachel Berry- estira su mano-****  
><strong>**Finn: Yo soy Finn Hudson- le toma la mano-****  
><strong>**Rachel:- se suelta rapidamente algo nerviosa- ¿quieres algo mas de tomar?****  
><strong>**Finn: No estoy bien, gracias. – Saca su chaqueta-****  
><strong>**Rachel: Son las 6 de mañana, ¿no piensan dormir?****  
><strong>**Blaine: Mañana es sábado, no hay nada que hacer ¿o si?****  
><strong>**Puck : Ademas de recorrer New York no.****  
><strong>**Mercedes: Con las chicas les daremos un tour por la ciudad.****  
><strong>**Finn: ¡ Me apunto!****  
><strong>**Rachel: ¿no conoces New York?****  
><strong>**Finn: Muy poco****  
><strong>**Rachel: - se miran-****  
><strong>**Finn: Rachel. ¿tu …. Tu crees en las coincidencias?****  
><strong>**Rachel: - Si supieras lo que estoy sintiendo, pensaba- No creo mucho en esas cosas. A mi no me ha pasado. ¿a ti si?****  
><strong>**Finn: No- nervioso mira para otro lado- no me ha pasado, solo preguntaba, debe ser la cerveza que se me subió… ****  
><strong>**Rachel: - se rio- si eso debe ser.****  
><strong>**Finn : Permiso , debo ir a la baño.**  
><em><br>La trigeña chica le indica para donde ir , mientras Finn se dirige al otro sector del depa. Berry se levanta y les pide a Mercedes y a Quinn se la acompañen. Las tres muchachas entran al cuarto principal._

**Mercedes: ¿ que sucede?****  
><strong>**Rachel: ¡Es el!****  
><strong>**Quinn: ¿el quien?****  
><strong>**Mercedes:- se sienta en la cama-****  
><strong>**Rachel: Finn, es el hermano de Kurt****  
><strong>**Quinn: ¿Y eso es algo nuevo?****  
><strong>**Mercedes: - se echa a reir muy fuerte-****  
><strong>**Rachel: - seria, sentándose en la cama- Finn es el hombre que veo en mis sueños. ****  
><strong>**Quinn: ¿es broma?****  
><strong>**Mercedes: No es cierto- colocando su mano en la boca-****  
><strong>**Rachel: Si estoy tan segura, no puede a ver otro ser humano que se parezca tanto a aquel que aparece en mi sueño, ¡no puede!****  
><strong>**Quinn: no puedo hablar estoy en shock – camina por la habitación-****  
><strong>**Mercedes: Es el destino Rachel - se levanta- Por eso tu sentías cosas, por eso no dejabas de tener el sueño, ustedes tienen que reencontrarse , esta muy claro todo.****  
><strong>**Rachel: ¿de que demonios estas hablando Mercedes?. Nada de reecuentro, el ni siquiera debe imaginar que aparece en un estúpido sueño.****  
><strong>**Quinn: Pero … ay no se . .****  
><strong>**Mercedes: Hay una sola solución y tu sabes cual es.****  
><strong>**Rachel: ¿Salir corriendo de aquí ahora, sin que nadie lo note?****  
><strong>**Quinn: - Miraba asustada-****  
><strong>**Mercedes: De lo que conversamos el otro dia, esto es demasiada coincidencia de cosas, no es normal .¿Lo entiendes?****  
><strong>**Rachel: No quiero hacer eso, ya te lo dije.****  
><strong>**Quinn: ¿Por qué no hablas con el?. Quizas es el momento.****  
><strong>**Mercedes: Puede ser, porque el también debería hacerse una regresión. ****  
><strong>**Quinn: ¿los dos? Pero es Rachel que tiene el sueño no el.****  
><strong>**Rachel: No ya basta no hare nada de lo que dicen, no me hace sentido. Como creen que voy a llegar y decirle " Sabes que llevo años soñando con un príncipe azul y resulta que eres tu"-****  
><strong>**Quinn: No se si tan asi, pero lo menos mi idea es mas sensata que la de Mercedes.****  
><strong>**Mercedes: Yo les dare una solución , tu estas complicando las cosas.****  
><strong>**Quinn: Hare como que no escuche la ultima parte.****  
><strong>**Mercedes:- Se muerde la risa-****  
><strong>**Rachel: Realmente estoy bloqueada no se que hacer.****  
><strong>**Mercedes: Intenta mantener las cosas normales, como si no se conocieran. Por ahora no hay nada mas que hacer, creo yo.****  
><strong>**Rachel: El me hablo de coincidencias y cosas extrañas, no se porque , pero tengo dudas.****  
><strong>**Quinn: Quizas el sintió lo mismo que tu- encogiendo los hombros-****  
><strong>**Rachel: Oh si claro, - cara de sarcasmo- Obviamente no, es solo que tiene el mismo modo que Kurt.****  
><strong>**Mercedes: Calma, y salgamos porque escucho muchas risotadas alla fuera. **

_Puck y Finn estaban con ataque de risa, porque Sam estaba haciendo sus "imitaciones pobres" como las denomino Kurt, pero que aun asi le causaban mucha gracia.  
>Blaine toma la mano de Rachel para que siente junto a ellos. Ya estaba amaneciendo, la luz del sol estaba entrando por las ventanas principales del departamento de Kurt, aun faltaban varios días para el matrimonio, y ese maravilloso viaje a Hawai. Todos estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea, y sin darse cuenta el tema de conversación de cento en la boda.<em>

**Quinn: Ya quiero que llegue ese fin de semana****  
><strong>**Puck: Tranquila, faltan pocos días. Ademas lo vamos a pasar mejor que hoy . ****  
><strong>**Blaine: Eso si es cierto, ¿ya han ensayado?****  
><strong>**Rachel: Le envie a cada uno lo del medley, pero con Kurt llegamos al consenso de que ensayaremos unos días antes, porque no es algo muy complicado, solo deben saber exactamente que deben hacer, ay perdón hablo mucho – sonrio- ****  
><strong>**Mercedes: Claro que no, o mas bien si hablas mucho no te metire**

_-todos se rien-_  
><strong><br>****Kurt: ¿Nadie tiene sueño?****  
><strong>**Finn: ¿ tienes mas camas , además de a tuya?****  
><strong>**Kurt: Hay dos camas en este humilde hogar.****  
><strong>**Sam: Pero nosotros no queremos molestar podemos irnos a otro lugar****  
><strong>**Quinn: Que considerado, pero no hay problema ¿verdad?****  
><strong>**Kurt: Si quieren dormir todos apiñados en algún rincón, no hay problema.****  
><strong>**Puck: Pero juntos no pasaremos frio.****  
><strong>**Finn: - riendo- buen punto . ****  
><strong>**Blaine: ¿otra cerveza?****  
><strong>**Finn: Yo quiero una.****  
><strong>**Quinn: Yo no debería , pero tomare una.****  
><strong>**Sam: ¿Y si jugamos a algo?****  
><strong>**Mercedes: Buena idea rubio.****  
><strong>**Rachel: Pero no cosas obscenas por favor.**

_-Todos con ataque de risa-_

**Finn: Porque se ríen, Rachel tiene razón, la idea no es pasarse..****  
><strong>**Kurt: Ok ok , si es verdad.- respirando después de la risa-****  
><strong>**Blaine: ¿Verdad o penitencia?****  
><strong>**Kurt: Pero eso, para que sea mas entretenido tendría que ser subido de tono.****  
><strong>**Puck: Rachel va entender que es un juego , además van hacer las 7 , hagamos esta mañana agradable****  
><strong>**Rachel: Ay dios ustedes! Esta bien vamos a jugar eso.****  
><strong>**Mercedes: Muy bien¿ quien empieza?****  
><strong>**Sam: Yo quiero preguntar**

_-todos de acuerdo-_

**Sam: Pregunta para Quinn. ¿Qué serias capaz de hacer por un hombre?****  
><strong>**Quinn: Elijo verdad . Si lo amo, hago que sea , literal lo que sea. Pero algo en especifico seria, dedicarle mi tiempo, hasta ver futbol con el.**

_-todos riendo y comentando-_

**Quinn: Muy bien pregunta para Rachel. ¿Tu mayor vernguenza en la intimidad?****  
><strong>**Rachel : ¡Queee! No elijo penitencia.****  
><strong>**Quinn:- riendo- a ver déjenme pensar.¡Ya se! debes besar a … mmh Finn en la mejilla.****  
><strong>**Finn: - sonrojándose y mirando para todos lados-****  
><strong>**Los chicos gritando emocionados y haciendo gestos.****  
><strong>**Rachel: - nerviosa- Ok es en la mejilla no tengo problema. ¿ y tu?****  
><strong>**Finn: No. – sonríe-**

_Quieto sentando junto a Blaine, esperando el beso. Rachel se levanta, llega a hasta el, y suavemente acerca su labios a la mejilla del muchacho, este cierra los ojos, y la chica sintió un escalofrió que la hizo reaccionar separándose bruscamente de su lado. De pronto el timbre de la puerta suena_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

_La diversión en el departamento del futuro esposo de Blaine era inminente. Se habían olvidado completamente del mundo exterior. Estaban haciendo mucho ruido, además eran más de las 7 de la mañana. Indignada sale de su casa, Santana López, vecina y amiga también de Kurt que hace un par de años vivía sola en NYC, allí la chica trabaja y estudia. Por esa razón los fines de semana eran sagrados para ella porque descansaba de toda la rutina de la semana. Los gritos ya la tenían harta. Estaba a punto de tocar el timbre, cuando ve a una asiática chica subiendo de las escaleras, está sonriendo le dice:_

**Tina: Hola ¿Me podrías ayudar?**

**Santana: Si claro- cargando un pequeño bolso- ¿A que depa vas?**

**Tina: Gracias. A este el 256**

**Santana: ¿vienes la fiesta?**

**Tina: ¿fiesta? No, yo vengo a ver a Kurt , llegue de mi viaje más anticipado de lo que pensé.**

**Santana: Oh ya veo; eres amiga de Hummel.**

**Tina: ¿tú también?**

**Santana: si, demás somos vecinos.-gritos desde el departamento- por cierto soy Santana López**

**Tina: -se ríe- yo soy Tina Cohen- Chang . ¡Oye sí que estas buena la fiesta!**

**Santana: Toca el timbre por mí por favor, antes que vote la puerta a patadas.**

_Tina deja su maleta en suelo, y toca el timbre. Cuando Rachel se aleja de Finn, las miradas se centraron en la puerta. Hudson toma el brazo de la chica haciéndole una señal que se siente junto a él. Rachel sintió la confianza de acurrucarse a su lado. Kurt se levanto algo asustado, mientras tanto, los demás seguían pendiente de lo que pasaba. Abriendo la puerta, aparecen Tina y Santana frente al grupo de chicos desvelados y conteniendo la risa. _

**Kurt: - sorprendido- ¡Santana lo siento!. **

**Santana: No es necesario que te lo diga ¿verdad?.**

**Tina: Hola a todos, permiso- entrando y dando un beso en la mejilla a Kurt- ¡Tengo frio!.**

**Kurt: ¡Si pasa! ¿No que llegabas el lunes?**

**Tina: Si, pero me vine antes- llevando sus cosas hacia la habitación- **

**Santana: - cruzada de brazos- Le podrían bajar las revoluciones su fiestecita.**

**Puck: ¿Se escucha hasta afuera?, en nombre de todos te pedimos una disculpa – se levanta- No queríamos despertar a nadie -sonríe- ¿Mejor porque no pasas?**

**Santana: No gracias. **

**Kurt:-le toma la mano y la jala cerrando la puerta. -No te pongas agresiva y siéntate- **

**Santana: Son las 7 de la mañana, ¿Por qué no duermen?-sentándose en una silla-**

**Quinn: Perdón yo no se quien eres niña, pero creo que estas invadiendo nuestro espacio. **

**Mercedes: No yo creo que si deberíamos irnos a dormir.**

**Sam: Ademas creo que unos ya se durmieron- indicando a Rachel y Finn-**

_Ambos estaban acurrucados durmiendo, Blaine los despierta y les dice que se vaya a su habitación, los dos sin darse cuenta de la situación, solo siguieron las ordenes y terminaron recostados en la cama de Kurt. De ellos hablaremos después. Mientras tanto en la sala , se formo una pequeña discusión ._

**Santana: ¿De cuando tienes amigas rubias?- mirando a Kurt en busca de una respuesta-**

**Quinn: - levanta una ceja- **

**Puck: Bueno nosotros mejor no vamos para no molestar.**

**Sam : Si vamos colocando su chaqueta- **

**Kurt: ¿Y donde van a dormir?**

**Puck: En la casa de Blaine.**

**Blaine: Si claro, vamos.**

**Kurt: Esta bien, si tienen razón se acabo.**

**Quinn: ¿Qué? ¿Se acabo? ¿no hay matrimonio?**

**Santana: -se levanta- Yo me voy , ahí se ven. Adios. **

**Puck: -abriendo la puerta- Que tengas buen dia.**

**Santana:- Lo mira fijo- Gracias.**

**Quinn: No me gusto tu amiga. **

**Kurt: No es el momento Quinn porfavor.**

_Los muchachos se despiden , prometiendo que volverían por la tarde para hacer el tour de cual tanto hablararon horas antes. Quinn tomo su cosas y se fue a dormir al departamento de Mercedes, querían ir a dormir un rato, para luego ir de compras, por lo que la casa de la morena quedaba más cerca de los lugares que visitarían. Hummel se vio solo la sala de su departamento, pero sonrió recordando que lo había pasado de maravillas con sus amigos, pero también que le debía una disculpa Santana, razones habían de sobra , no la había invitado a su despedida de soltero y además en una ocasión le prometió no hacer fiestas tan escandalosas. Entre los pensamientos, aparece frente a él ,Tina con un cepillo de dientes en la mano._

**Tina: No alcanze a decir adiós a nadie**

**Kurt: ¡Ay Tina! ¿Qué haces aquí? – la miro sonriendo-**

**Tina: - sentándose junto a él- Me vine antes, pensé que me necesitarías.**

**Kurt:- abrazandola- siempre tienes buenos presentimientos, porque justo ahora te necesitaba.**

_Pasan un par de horas, y Kurt aun estaba despierto, tomo desayuno junto a su asiática amiga, sin recordar quienes estaban en su habitación. De pronto escucho un ruido, que le hizo click, avanzo en silencio hacia su cuarto, bajo la mirada curiosa de Tina que de cierta forma no entendía nada, el muchacho abrió suavemente la puerta, y lo único que vio , es su hermano abrazado muy comodo junto a su nueva amiga. Se quedo quieto sosteniendo la manilla de la puerta, pensando en la escena que tenía en frente. ¿Por qué desde que conoció a Rachel, ella se ponía nerviosa al hablar de Finn? Y ¿Por qué Finn se quedaba en silencio cuando él hablaba algo de Rachel? , habían cosas que coincidían como por ejemplo que no encontraba respuestas a estas interrogantes pero al fin de cuentas, nada calzaba, ellos jamás se habían visto antes y resulta que ahora están durmiendo juntos como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y además en su cama. Tina se coloca junto a él, mira esbozando una sonrisa y pregunta._

_**Tina: ¿es la novia de Finn?  
>Kurt: - la mira arrogando la frente- Ni lo pienses. –cerrando la puerta algo enojado- <strong>_

_**Tina: No me hagas pensar que aun no lo superas, amigo mio. Finn hace mucho que no anda con alguien.**_

_Kurt tomo un jugo, sin contestarle nada al respecto, cambio el tema de conversación. _

**-En la habitación-**

_Rachel se despierta y sonríe porque lo primero que siente es la luz del sol en su rostro, reacciona cuando ve una mano sobre su cintura, su pensamiento fue el siguiente. _

"_**Espera que yo sepa solo tengo dos manos, no estoy en mi casa, estoy donde Kurt porque anoche vine a la fiesta, ahora estoy frente a una ventana, siento aroma de hombre, claro debe ser el olor de Kurt , es mas deber ser el que esta acostado junto a mi "**__ sonríe convencida de su conclusión y se da vuelta , para su sorpresa que era Finn quien estaba durmiendo junto a ella. No queriendo que esté la escuche, se movio casi en cámara lenta, separándose su lado, pero algo la detuvo y se quedo mirándo su rostro detalladamente , bastaron esos segundos para que Finn sintiera su respiración cerca , abriendo sus ojos lo primero que encuentra es el rostro asustado de Rachel. _

_**Finn:-estirando los brazos- Linda mañana ¿no crees?**_

_**Rachel: -parada frente a la cama- ¿Por qué te metiste a mi cama?**_

_**Finn:- todo despeinado- ¿tu cama? **_

_**Rachel: No debimos dormido juntos. **_

_**Finn: Relajate no paso nada- silencio- ¿verdad?**_

_**Rachel: Claro que no, como se ocurre. Yo jamás me acostaría con un desconocido.**_

_**Finn: Pero dormiste con uno - se rie- **_

_**Rachel: - lo mira enojada, colocándose una ligera chaqueta-**_

_**Finn: ¿Te vas?**_

_**Rachel: Si.-abriendo la puerta- **_

_**Finn: Oye Rachel espera.**_

_**Rachel:-respira hondo y se voltea a mirarlo- Que!**_

_**Finn: -se sienta en la cama- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?**_

_**Rachel: dime**_

_**Finn: Le dices a Kurt que me traiga el desayuno.**_

_**Rachel : - lo mira desafiante y cierra bruscamente la puerta-**_

_Llega molesta hasta la sala , donde estaba Kurt y Tina. Les dice que tiene que irse porque muchas cosas por hacer la esperan en su casa, Kurt le presenta a Tina y le recuerda que en una semana es la fiesta , que no se olvide de los ensayos y que no se desaparesca. Rachel antes de ir se le dice __**–Por cierto, Finn quiere desayuno- .**__Salió del edificio llorando, se sentía como una estúpida, había dormido junto a ese chico que no conocía , pero aparecía en ese idiota sueño. Subió a un taxi, cuando se acomodo en su asiento , cerró los ojos y recordó el sueño , cada detalle estaba en su mente , intentando ver si podía estar equivocada y solo era un inmensa coincidencias de rostros. Pero no alcanzo a recordar del todo cuando tuvo que bajarse. Sacando las llaves de su bolsillo, su atención se enfoco en la esquina en donde se encontraba su departamento, camino un poco cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba inaugurando una tienda nueva, viendo que habían muchas personas dentro, se decidió a entrar también. Para su sorpresa, en ella se vendía solo cosas esotéricas, relacionadas con doctrinas, enseñanzas, practicas, vio revistas, adornos de hadas, brujas, ángeles, inciensos por todos lados. También una mesa de tarot donde había una mujer que ofrecía por un módico precio ver la suerte. Rachel se detuvo allí, y se sentó del otro del mesón, diciendo que quería de sus servicios, mientras las personas paseaban curiosas por la tienda. _

**Tarotista: Muy bien- acomodando su cartas sobre la mesa- Necesito que separes los mazos en dos.**

**Rachel:- estiro su mano con temor , haciendo lo que ella le dijo-**

**Tarotista: Ahora , dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**Rachel: Rachel , es mi nombre.**

**Tarotista: ok Rachel, cuales son tus dudas.**

**Rachel: Quiero saber si hay alguien a quien debo conocer.**

**Tarotista: saca tres cartas, pensando en tu pregunta.**

**Rachel: ¿con cuál mano?**

**Tarotista: derecha**

**Rachel: ¿Qué ve?**

**Tarotista: Claro que hay alguien , pero tu ya lo conociste.**

**Rachel: Pero como se que es el.**

**Tarotista: Tienes que decirle que eres tu, el lo va entender Rachel.**

**Rachel: ¿lo va entender?**

**Tarotista: saca otras tres cartas**

**Rachel: -la mira en silencio-**

**Tarotista: Las cartas me advierten que no debes dejar que pase lo que ya vivieron. El destino les esta dando una nueva oportunidad**

**Rachel: ¿oportunidad? Con esa persona ¿me dices?**

**Tarotista: Si , tu sabes de lo que te hablo, se ve tu rostro niña. Si no le dices nada, el morirá nuevamente.**

**Rachel: - con miedo- ¿Cuánto le debo?**

**Tarotista: Nada, solo promete que lo haras, no dejes que tu vida se rompa .**

**Rachel: - se levanta dejando un par de dólares sobre la mesa-**

_Sale del lugar muy angustiada, toma su iphone y llama a Mercedes, diciéndole que tiene que verla con urgencia. Quedaron de juntarse en un centro comercial a las 12:30 am. Rachel se va a su casa por una ducha__**. **_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

_Los hermanos estaban sentados en una plaza, andaban haciendo compras por Manhattan. Se detuvieron a comer un helado, Kurt no aguanto más y le comenzó a interrogar a Finn_.

**Kurt: ¿Quién organizo la despedida de Blaine?**

**Finn: - lo mira- Yo ¿Por qué?**

**Kurt: Solo curiosidad.**

**Finn: -come helado-**

**Kurt: ¿Paso algo entre Rachel y tu anoche?**

**Finn: ¿Que?- se rie-**

**Kurt: **** Contestame y no te rias .**

**Finn: Claro que no Hummel ¿****que te hace pensar eso?**** ¿Ella te ha dicho algo de mi?**

**Kurt: No, pero ****se ve que no le caes bien,**** salio muy molesta hoy en la mañana**

**Finn: ¿de verdad? **** No entiendo ****entonces, yo no lo he hecho nada **

**Kurt: Quien sabe, pero todo se me hace muy raro. **

**Finn: ¿que se te hace raro?**

**Kurt: ¡Ustedes! comenzaron a hablar como si se conocieran desde siempre. ¿O acaso eso no se ****te hace extraño?**

**Finn: Un poco.- pensativo-**

**Kurt: Yo estoy seguro que tu me ocultas algo.**

**Finn: Queria decirte algo , pero no lo hare porque me acabo de dar cuenta que estas celoso**

**Kurt: ¿celoso?.**

**Finn: Si, porque te molesta que yo conosca a una chica.**

**Kurt: No es que me moleste, es solo que creo que ella no es para ti. ¡****Espera! ¿me estas diciendo qué te gusta?**

**Finn: ****No si se me gusta**** , pero hay mas y ese "algo" no te lo voy contar. Yo crei que realmente te habías olvidado de mi con la llegada de Blaine a tu vida. **

**Kurt: -enojado- Cuida tus palabras, porque tu sabes que eso ya es tema superado**

**Finn: Entonces no me insinúes cosas, como si yo estuviese haciendo algo malo ¡que te pasa a ti!**

_Se levanta muy molesto y camina solo, mientras Kurt corre tras de el para que no avanze mas. Cuando alcanza a su hermano mayor, se da cuenta que Finn esta llorando , impresionado solo reacciona a abrazarlo . El muchacho le explica que siente muy agobiado con la situación, le cuenta que la chica que ha visto en su sueño todo este tiempo, es igual a Rachel. Y que intento durante toda la noche obviar ese gran detalle, y pensar que nada estaba sucediendo, y que solo es una coincidencia. Kurt no sabia que responderle, no le negó a su hermano que sintió celos de ver que le prestaba tanta atención a esa chica, no porque aun estuviese enamorado de el, si no porque tuvo la sensación de que ella le estaba quitando a su hermano. Ya mas calmados caminan por un rato, hablando de tema y llegan a la conclusión de que Finn tiene que hablar con Rachel y decirle todo lo que siente y todo lo que le ha sucedido por años. Llaman a Puck para avisarle que no habrá tour por la ciudad porque Finn no se sentía bien, a su vez este llama a Quinn explicándole la situación._

_**-En la casa de Mercedes-**_

_**Quinn: Porque Noah tiene mi numero… en fin no habrá tour , mejor sabes!... caminamos mucho.**_

_**Mercedes: - escuchando pero pensando en otra cosa-**_

_**Quinn: ¡Mercedes!**_

_**Mercedes: Ah si, mejor asi.**_

_**Quinn: ¿Qué te pasa?. Después que te viste con Rachel andas como en otro mundo.**_

_**Mercedes: Tengo que contarte algo.**_

_**Quinn: - se sienta escuchando atenta- **_

_**Mercedes: Rachel fue donde una tarotista.**_

_**Quinn: ¿Cómo y cuando paso eso? **_

_**Mercedes: Hoy por la mañana se abrió una tienda cerca de su casa y bueno se le ocurrió sacarse la suerte**_

_**Quinn : ¿ y que paso?**_

_**Mercedes: Le dijeron que preguntase algo, ella le dijo que quería saber si tenia que conocer a alguien, y bueno esta mujer le dice que si, pero ya había conocido a una persona. Pero lo mas impactante es que le dijo que tenia que hacérselo saber porque si no volvería morir.**_

_**Quinn: ¡Que fuerte! , se supone que esa persona es Finn…**_

_**Mercedes: Yo creo que si, pero la terca de Rachel aun no lo entiende. Todo tiene que ver con ese sueño.**_

_**Quinn: ¿Y que va hacer?**_

_**Mercedes: No lo se Quinn , pero no podemos dejarla sola.**_

_**Quinn: ¿y como? Me siento como en una telenovela, o en la historia relatada por una loca chica.**_

_**Mercedes: Y si tan solo Rachel me dejara hacerle una regresión estoy segura que contestaría a muchas de sus dudas.**_

_**Quinn: Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero además creo que es muy importante que hable con Finn y le explique la situación. No tiene otra opción.**_

_**Mercedes : tienes razón en eso, intentemos de convencerla por lo menos que lo haga antes de la boda de Kurt. **_

_**Quinn: Yo mañana me vuelvo a **__**clases**__**, estaré en contacto con ella solo por teléfono y facebook. **_

_**Mercedes: Tenemos una semana para ver que hacemos.**_

_La rubia se prepara un café, pensando junto a Mercedes que van hacer para que Rachel entre en razón y arregle lo que está ocurriendo en su vida. _

_A su vez Finn ya había vuelto a L.A, con muchos sentimientos encontrados, intentando por si mismo encontrar respuestas. No entendía porque tuvo que toparse con esta chica, porque tuvo que llegar a su vida. Pensaba que aunque no apareciera en su sueño, y todas las coincidencias no hubiesen pasado jamás, el se fijaría en ella a ojos cerrados, porque es muy bella, tiene una sonrisa y una mirada diferente, __**-me gusta-**__ se decía, __**-no puedo parar de pensar en ella**__-. El punto era, que si Rachel pensaba en el también o simplemente ya lo había olvidado, __**-quizás como dijo Kurt, yo no le caigo bien-. **_

_Volvió a trabajar al día siguiente, un compañero de la agencia le pidió de favor que lo ayude a investigar sobre un tema específico para una publicidad de una empresa. Los agentes necesitaban que en dos meses tengan la idea planteada, Finn acepto sin problema, además eso significaba más horas ocupado pero si tendría un dinero extra. Su compañero le dijo que se dividan para investigar un poco más. Por cierto su nombre era Luis._

_**Luis: Ok, este señor quiere un bosquejo primero, el tema tiene relación con las vidas pasadas de una persona.**_

_**Finn: No entiendo.**_

_**Luis: Eso cuando hablan que uno ha vivido mas de una vida. Por ejemplo yo soy Luis en la actualidad, pero en mi otra vida quizás fui un guerrero. No se , bueno tenemos que moldear la idea. **_

_En ese momento llaman a Luis de otra oficina, Finn queda solo dando vueltas en su cabeza todo lo que este hombre le explica. Se percata que eso es lo que a él le podría estar pasando, pero como lo comprueba. _

_Transcurrieron tres días en los cuales Finn indago en el tema no por el proyecto sino más bien por sus dudas, encontró muchísima información, y varias cosas se le aclararon. Sobre todo perdió el miedo a lo que podría llegar a pasar, así es que se propuso hablar con Rachel del tema. Justamente el día Jueves había un ensayo en NYC, tenía pretexto para viajar e ir a verla. Sus días libres comienzan a regir, ya se acercaba la fecha de la boda. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Llegando a New York, Finn iba entrando al edificio donde vive su hermano, y se encuentra con Santana. _

_**Santana: Hola chico lindo**_

_**Finn: - sorprendido- Hola **_

_**Santana: Ni debes saber quien soy ¿verdad?**_

_**Finn: No , perdón ¿nos concemos?**_

_**Santana: Soy vecina de Kurt , te vi dormido en la fiesta de hace semanas**_

_**Finn: Oh! – sonrio- Mucho gusto, perdón pero no te recuerdo. Mi nombre es Finn y soy hermano de tu vecino**_

_**Santana: ¿Es en serio? , asi que tu eres su hermano, interesante Kurt siempre habla de ti. **_

_**Finn: - se rie- ¿Vas para arriba? **_

_**Santana: Si , ¿quieres que te ayude?**_

_**Finn: No gracias, es para no subir solo.**_

_**Santana: Vamos entonces – sonríe levantado una ceja- **_

_Rumbo al sexto piso, iban por las escaleras los dos hablando de muchas cosas entre ellas comentando que el asesor estaba en mal estado hace varias semanas, eso a Santana la irritaba constantemente, llegando al departamento justamente Kurt habre la puerta para sacar del pasillo unas plantas que tenia allí. En eso ve a su hermano muy risueño junto a su latina amiga. Cruzado de brazos se queda estatico en la puerta. _

_**Santana: - sacarsticamente- Hey, como esta vecino**_

_**Kurt:- le sonrio-**_

_**Santana: Mira lo que me encontré abajo. **_

_**Finn: Abraza muy fuerte a Kurt y le da un beso en la mejilla- Tu vecina es de lo mas simpatica , por primera vez el camino por las escaleras se me hizo corto**_

_**Santana: - moviendo sus manos- Tengo magia.**_

_**Kurt: Si, yo también tengo mucha magia. – sarcásticamente- **_

_**Finn: Pasa Santana, para tomarnos un café o algo. – entrando al departamento con sus bolsos, y gritando cuando ve a Tina- ¡No es cierto! , ven aca a darme un abrazo, ese dia no te salude como corresponde. **_

_**Kurt: - con las manos en la cintura- Pasa Santana, ya que el dueño de casa te invito. **_

_**Santana: - riendo- Ya que insisten. **_

_Hummel cierra la puerta, y comienza a preparar café para todos. Finn va dejar sus cosas a la habitación, mientras Tina y Santana conversaban sentadas en el sofá. La blackberry recibe una llamada, era Blaine que quería hablar con Kurt. _

_**Kurt: Hola amor. **_

_**Blaine: Hola precioso , pregunta rapida**_

_**Kurt: escucho.**_

_**Blaine: ¿Llego Finn?**_

_**Kurt: Ehm! **__**Si y esta aca ¿porque?**_

_**Blaine: Amor, me llamo Mercedes y me dijo que Rachel esta vuelta loca , y quiere hablar con el.**_

_**Kurt: ¿Y eso porque?**_

_**Blaine: Es que Rachel conoce a Finn desde antes y tuvo un ataque de pánico y quiere hablar con el. **_

_**Kurt: Espera ¡QUE! Como que desde antes, y de donde, Blaine estoy confundido.**_

_**Blaine: Es que no te puedo explicar por teléfono, solo quiero que si Rachel va para alla, no te alteres con ella, porque anda algo descontrolada. **_

_**Kurt: Bien amor, mejor te dejo, hablamos al rato. **_

_Al cortar la llamada , Kurt lo primero que hace es marcale a Mercedes pero no contesta. Asi que lo intento con Quinn ._

_**Kurt: Ahora mismo me explicas que paso con Rachel. **_

_**Quinn: No nada ¿porque?**_

_**Kurt: ¡Quinn!**_

_**Quinn: es que es muy difícil de explicar por teléfono.**_

_**Kurt: Quedan horas para que nos vayamos a Hawai y resulta que Rachel esta mal por algo que no me quieren decir, y que esta involucrado Finn.. necesito una respuesta. **_

_**Quinn: Esta bien, esta bien, de todos modos te van enterar igual .. ¿tu crees en las coincidencias de la vida?**_

_**Kurt: Que demonios estas hablando.**_

_**Quinn: Rachel lleva años soñando lo mismo, y justamente en ese sueño aparece un príncipe o algo y resulto ser Finn, entonces lleva todo este tiempo**_

_**Kurt: - afirmándose en la mesa , y tragando saliva- **_

_**Quinn: aclarando su mente y ver si le dice o no a Finn lo que esta pasando porque no es normal y tu hermano se puede asustar con la situación. Y bueno lamentablemente justo hoy a Rachel dio un ataque de pánico por lo mismo esta muy presionada.¿Me estas escuchando?**_

_**Kurt: Quinn, esto no puede estar pasando.**_

_**Quinn: Es raro todo, pero no le digas nada a Finn porfavor.**_

_**Kurt: - desconcertado- Gracias Quinn por contarme, dile a Rachel que se calme , las cosas saldrán bien. Es tiempo que ella hable. **_

_Finn aparece, miro a su hermano que estaba cabeza agachada, y le pregunta si le pasa algo. Kurt se le acerca, respondiendo que necesitan hablar, que se vayan a la habitación, Hudson da media vuelta y algo preocupado va a sentarse en la cama. Mientras tanto las chicas se sirvieron su café y continuaron conversando. Kurt cerró la puerta y frente a su hermano comienza la siguiente conversación. _

_**Finn: ¿Qué te pasa?**_

_**Kurt: ¿Qué vas hacer con Rachel? **_

_**Finn: Hablar con ella cuando la vea, es la única solución, creo que ya hablamos de eso. ¿No?**_

_**Kurt: - se pone en cunclillas- Finn, tu ¿estas enamorado de ella?**_

_**Finn: -lo mira fijo- Si , lo estoy.**_

_**Kurt: - con los ojos llorosos- **_

_**Finn: Yo se que no la conozco tanto, pero es algo que no esta en mi Kurt , ella es la persona que yo quiero y aunque hay muchas cosas que aclarar, pero voy a internarlo.**_

_**Kurt: No sé porque tengo esta sensación – se levanta y comienza a caminar- lo siento por lo que te voy a decir , pero yo no quiero que estes con ella. **_

_**Finn: -arruga la frente- Se supone que tu tienes claros tus sentimientos hacia Blaine. **_

_**Kurt: No es eso, yo a Blaine lo amo, pero tu eres , eres siempre un "pero"**_

_**Finn: No se que decirte. **_

_**Kurt: - se le acerca- Te quiero tanto, que no me gusta compartirte. **_

_**Finn: me desconciertas Kurt, tu estas a horas de casarte con Blaine y me dices que no quieres compartirme con nadie, perdóname, pero me suena mucho mas una declaración de amor, que una preocupación de hermanos.**_

_**Kurt: No te voy a decir nada más al respecto, pero créeme te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa con Rachel. **_

_El chico cierra la puerta, respira hondo y camina hacia las chicas. Finn sale tras de el, sin decir comentario alguno, intentando dejar pasar cada una de las palabras pronunciadas en la habitación. Tina noto lo que estaba sucediendo, se acerca a Finn y le dice muy bajito__** – No te preocupes, está ansioso por la ceremonia, el viaje, esas cosas- **_

_Kurt mientras tanto se metió a la pequeña despensa para sacar algunas cosas importantes. Se echo a llorar desconsoladamente. Para que nadie lo escuche, tapo su boca. Su corazón estaba confundido, ama a Blaine de eso no hay duda, pero Finn ocupaba un lugar irremplazable en su vida. Tiene celos de Rachel, no entiende el porqué, no sabe a qué se debe, al contrario piensa en que tendría que sentirse feliz de que su hermano este enamorado de una buena chica, pero hay algo que lo impide mantener esa idea. _

_Rachel llega al departamento de Kurt, tocando el timbre desesperadamente, tras de ella venia Mercedes y Quinn intentando calmarla. Tina abre la puerta con una gigante sonrisa, pero no fue suficiente para que el ambiente no se volviera tenso. _

_Santana miro sorprendida a su vecino saliendo de la despensa con los ojos llorosos, y más aun cuando lo vio desconcertado con la actitud de la trigueña chica al llegar. Todo se paralizo en ese momento y Finn queda mirando muy angustiado. _

_**Rachel: Necesito hablar contigo ahora.**_

_**Finn: - mira a su hermano-**_

_**Kurt: - tomo aire- ¿tu crees que esa es la manera de entrar aquí?**_

_**Rachel: Lo siento, pero no puedo esperar mas.**_

_**Finn: ¿Esperar que?**_

_**Quinn: Finn, escucha ustedes necesitan conversar.**_

_**Mercedes: Si pero Rachel tiene que calmarse.**_

_**Rachel: - grita- ¡No Ya basta! No aguanto mas. No me voy calmar, ni nada eso. **_

_**Finn: Vamos a conversar entonces, tranquila.**_

_**Tina: ¿Por qué no van a la habitación y asi ninguno de nosotros los molesta?**_

_Caminan juntos hasta llegar a la habitación, allí Rachel se sienta muy nerviosa, y esquivando las miradas directas de Finn. _

_**En la sala principal.**_

_**Santana: Yo siempre llego para los momentos de tensión , me gusta. **_

_**Quinn: Hola.**_

_**Santana : Hola rubia.**_

_**Mercedes: Kurt ¿estas bien?**_

_**Kurt: Si , estoy muy bien- suspiro-**_

_**Quinn: Ay al fin va conversar con el.**_

_**Mercedes: Ojala que Finn no se asuste**_

_**Tina: ¿de que hablan?**_

_**Quinn: Larga historia.**_

_**Santana: Ahora hay tiempo, suéltenla.**_

_**Kurt: - algo enojado- ¿Café?**_

_**Mercedes: Yo quiero gracias.**_

_**Kurt: Yo creo que los que se van sorprender son otras. **_

_**Quinn: ¿Por qué lo dices?**_

_**Kurt: Por nada, mejor cuéntales la historia a Tina y Santana, después de todo esta olla a presión ya exploto.**_

_**En la habitación.**_

_**Finn: ¿Me vas hablar?- sonríe. **_

_**Rachel: Si estaba pensando en como comenzar .**_

_**Finn: Te escucho.**_

_**Rachel: Uff que difícil esto pero bueno aquí voy.**_

_**Finn: Yo también tengo algo que decirte , aunque lo mio es algo tonto pero no importa , continua.**_

_**Rachel: ¿si? Bueno, mira Finn nosotros nos conocemos hace un par de meses nada mas, y no hemos visto solo en ocaciones concretas.**_

_**Finn:- asistiendo con la cabeza-**_

_**Rachel: Yo desde niña he tenido un sueño recurrente, donde un guerrero es el amor de mi vida y al momento de irme con el , mi padre lo mata. Entonces estuvo años intentando saber que significaba …**_

_**Finn: - abre unos inmensos ojos, perdiendo un poco la respiración-**_

_**Rachel: Y no lo supe hasta que te conoci. **_

_**Finn: No puede ser verdad.**_

_**Rachel: - llorando- Yo se que es imposible de entender para ti , porque es raro que alguien llegue y te diga esto, pero tu eres el guerrero de mi sueño, tu cara nunca ha salido de mi mente, y cuando te vi supe que eras tu.**_

_**Finn: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te diste cuenta?**_

_**Rachel: Lo intente, pero me dio miedo.**_

_**Finn: Lo mismo que yo sentí – le tomo la mano- **_

_**Rachel:¿Qué?**_

_**Finn: Todo lo que me estás hablando ya lo sé , yo también desde niño he soñado lo mismo, y nunca pude saber quien era esa princesa hasta que te conocí – emocionado hablando- y ahora que toco tu mano otra vez me convenzo mas de que tu eres esa persona.**_

_**-en la sala principal-**_

_**Mercedes: ¡Espera Espera! ¿Finn también sueña lo mismo?**_

_**Quinn: Lo sabia, ¡si lo sabia! Es el destino.**_

_**Tina: No lo puedo creer, esto es mágico.**_

_**Kurt: Por eso le dije las sorprendidas son ustedes ahora.**_

_**Santana: Creeme demasiada información, esto parece historia contada por una loca o algo asi. **_

_Se abre la puerta, era Blaine con Sam y Puck. _

_**Blaine: Hola a todos.**_

_**Kurt: ¡Ay! nos asustaste.**_

_**Blaine: Ya olvidaste que tengo llave.**_

_**Puck: Por fin llegamos .**_

_**Sam: Café, yo quiero café. **_

_**Kurt: Finn y Rachel están conversando en la habitación.**_

_**Sam: ¿Ya?**_

_**Kurt: larga historia..**_

_**Puck: No te preocupes , Blaine ya no la conto en el camino y esta muy romantico**_

_**Santana: y desquiciado.**_

_**Blaine: ¿hace mucho están hablando?**_

_**Tina: Hace ya varios minutos. **_

_**-En la habitación-**_

_**Rachel: Te juro que no se que decirte, jamás pensé que a ti te pasara lo mismo, es mas, siempre crei que yo era la única persona en el mundo entero que soñaba ese tipo de cosas.**_

_**Finn: Pero ya ves, no era asi. Rachel es el destino, yo estuve investigando por casualidad, sobre las vidas pasadas. Y al parecer eso es lo que nos esta ocurriendo.**_

_**Rachel: Mercedes me dijo lo mismo ¿sabes? , pero no se que creer Finn, esto es increíble.**_

_**Finn: ¿No sientes un peso menos en tu cuerpo? Porque yo si .**_

_**Rachel: - lo mira- Yo siento como si hubiese recuperado a alguien.**_

_**Finn: - acerca su cara a la de ella-**_

_**Rachel: Todo este tiempo sufriendo.**_

_**Finn: Esperando el momento.**_

_**Rachel: ¿Qué vamos hacer?**_

_**Finn: ¿besarnos?**_

_**Rachel: - sonríe- Siempre me has hecho sonreír, desde que te conocí.**_

_**Finn: - toma su mano con fuerza- Yo se que necesitamos respuestas, ambos. Pero mientras tanto lo único que tengo claro en este momento, es que si te encontré otra vez, no te voy dejar ir nunca mas.**_

_**Rachel: - mirándolo a los ojos y llorando de felicidad- Nunca creí escuchar eso de tus labios. Porque yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti.**_

_Se abrazan muy fuerte, calmados, sin miedos ni remordimientos. No existía nadie más en ese momento, solo ellos dos, que estaban unido por el amor que alguna vez nació, y que nuevamente los volvía a unir . Finn toma su rostro con sus manos y la besa._

_Mientras tanto un Kurt muy nevioso, hacia como que escuchaba lo que los demás hablaban , pero su mirada estaba puesta en otro mundo. Sintió un impulso y se levanto , ante la mirada atónita de todos, y camino hasta su habitación. -¿Para dónde vas?- le decía Blaine, pero no lo tomo en cuenta , siguió hasta abrir la puerta y ver la escena que no quería , Finn besándose con Rachel. _

_Mercedes muy intuitiva, se percata de lo que estaba pasando. Era el momento de hacer lo que Rachel tanto se había negado, esta vez la obligaría. Una regresión es la solución a todo, no solo para Finn y Rachel, sino también paraKurt. _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Mercedes: Necesito que te recuestes en el sofá. Sin miedos, todos estamos apoyándote. **_

_**Finn: No es peligroso verdad, digo por que si quieres me la hago yo.**_

_**Mercedes: Claro que no, solo quiero que todos estén en silencio y concentrados, porque es una tarea difícil para mi también.**_

_**Kurt: Si , sentémonos todos en un círculo alrededor del sofá. Y acabemos con esto rápido. **_

_**Rachel: Intento relajarme. **_

_**Mercedes: - tomando su brazo- Estas tensa aun, cierra los ojos. Ahora es importante el silencio. Concentra tu mente encontrar una luz parpadeante, siempre escucharas mi voz. A la cual le responderas. **_

_**Rachel: Lo entiendo.**_

_**Mercedes: - Se le acerca , la toca- Muy bien Rachel estas haciendo un buen trabajo. Vamos a esperar a que encuentres la luz que buscas. Ok?**_

_**Rachel: Ya la veo- muy serena-**_

_**Mercedes: Perfecto. Ahora quiero que tu mente entre en contacto con ese conocimiento que llevas contigo. **_

_**Rachel: Esta bien.**_

_**Mercedes: Lo que tienes que hacer es pensar que tu cuerpo esta avanzando hacía esa luz, que no puedes perder de vista. ¿lo estas haciendo?**_

_**Rachel: Si. **_

_**Mercedes: Ahora quiero que camines y llegues a ese lugar que tantas veces viste en tu sueño. ¿Podrás hacerlo?**_

_**Rachel: - muy tranquila- La luz se fue y estoy sentada junto a un árbol.**_

_**Mercedes:- suspira satisfecha- Excelente , estas haciendo lo correcto. Ahora yo te voy a preguntar , tu solo contestame con un si o con no. ¿Entiendes?**_

_**Rachel: Si. **_

_**Mercedes: - en voz baja- Finn escribe en la hoja lo que quieres saber. Kurt hace lo mismo**__._

_Todos muy concentrados en lo que sucedia, Puck sentado junto a Santana, Quinn un poco mas alla junto a Sam y Blaine abrazado a Kurt. Mientras Tina le daba apoyo a Finn._

_**Kurt: - algo ansioso- Mercedes toma.**_

_**Mercedes: ¿esta todo?**_

_**Finn: Si esta todo.**_

_Mercedes en su rol de terapeuta estaba muy seria y concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. Intercalo las preguntas. Comenzó con una de Finn y siguió con otra de Kurt, así hasta que completo seis preguntas claves._

_**Mercedes: Muy bien. Rachel quiero que me contestes esto. ¿Eres feliz?**_

_**Rachel: No.**_

_**Mercedes: ¿El lugar en el que estas ahora, hay más personas a tu alrededor?**_

_**Rachel: Si.**_

_**Mercedes: ¿Te gusta leer?**_

_**Rachel: Si.**_

_**Mercedes: ¿Eres una doncella?**_

_**Rachel: Si**_

_**Mercedes: ¿Puedes tocar el árbol que esta junto a ti?**_

_**Rachel: Si**_

_**Mercedes: ¿Estas enamorada?**_

_**Rachel: No.**_

_**Quinn se queda mirando con Kurt. Los demás totalmente confundidos. **_

_**Mercedes: Buen trabajo nuevamente Rachel. Ahora quiero que me digas si eres capaz de contarme que esta sucediendo en ese lugar.**_

_**Rachel: Mi nombre no es aquel que dices. Me llamo Helena.**_

_**Mercedes: Muy bien Helena, cuéntame entonces que ves exactamente .**_

_**Rachel: El rio esta muy calmado. Mis hermanos pequeños juegan junto al árbol. Yo estoy leyendo , puedo ver también mi vestido que esta manchado con mora.**_

_Finn se sonríe. _

_**Mercedes: ¿Tu familia vive allí?**_

_**Rachel: Si, la casa de mi familia esta del otro lado. Nosotros siempre visitamos este sitio. Espera me tengo que ir.**_

_**Mercedes: No Helena, no te muevas de allí. **_

_**Rachel: Es mi hermano mayor que me esta llamando. **_

_**Mercedes: ¿Esta enojado?**_

_**Rachel: Si lo está. Creo que vio a Leonidas nuevamente.**_

_**Mercedes: ¿Quién es el?**_

_**Finn: Soy yo. **_

_**Mercedes: Silencio.**_

_**Rachel : El es el amor de mi vida. Pero no podemos estar juntos. Mi hermano es el único que sabe de el, tengo miedo que le cuente a mi padre.**_

_**Mercedes: ¿Qué van hacer entonces?**_

_**Rachel: Nada. **_

_**Mercedes: Te pregunte que si estabas enamorada y me contestate con un no.¿Sigues afirmando lo mismo?**_

_**Rachel: Si, yo se que Leonidas es el amor de mi vida, pero enamorada es cuando puedes disfrutar de esa persona. Yo no puedo. Solo puede decir que mi amor es profundo y doloroso. **_

_**Mercedes: ¿Qué pasa ahora? Quiero que estes tranquila.**_

_**Rachel: Lo estoy. Mi hermano lleva en su hombro a nuestro hermano mas pequeño. Estamos a punto de llegar a casa. **_

_**Mercedes: ¿ Tu mama esta esperando allí?**_

_**Rachel: Mama murió hace un tiempo. No quiero hablar de eso.**_

_**Mercedes: No lo haremos. **_

_**Rachel: Estoy esperando a Leonidas.**_

_**Mercedes: ¿En donde? **_

_**Rachel: Frente al rio, allí lo veo, desmonto su caballo. **_

_**Mercedes: Continua…**_

_**Rachel: Me moje los pies con el agua, siento a Leonidas muy cerca mio. Me esta abrazando ahora .**_

_**Mercedes:¿Qué mas?**_

_**Rachel: Estamos en medio del rio.**_

_**Finn: Es el sueño. Mercedes no.-asustado-**_

_**Mercedes: - solo lo mira- Dime Helena que mas.**_

_**Rachel: - se afirma del sofá- Mi padre llego , y esta con un arco. Y mi hermano esta ahí también montado en un caballo.**_

_**Mercedes: ¿ Puedes ver el rostro de tu hermano? **_

_**Rachel : Si. Lo veo.**_

_**Mercedes: Ahora escuchame con atención, sal de ahí como puedas sal de ahí. Piensa en un obra de teatro y que tu estas de publico. – Tiene que salir de allí ahora-**_

_**Rachel: Estoy imaginando una obra. Creo que Romeo y Julieta no están bien interpretados. **_

_**Mercedes: Perfecto. ¿Quieres regresar?**_

_**Rachel: Si.**_

_**Mercedes: Relaja tu cuerpo, y busca la luz , por ahí mismo puedes salir. **_

_**Rachel: No se como pero ahí esta esperándome.**_

_**Mercedes: Sale muy despacio y en silencio , cuando veas que ya no hay mas luz tu me dices. **_

_**Santana: Estoy algo asustada.**_

_**Puck: Todo esta bien , Mercedes sabe lo que hace. **_

_**Quinn: Hablen mas bajito. **_

_**Rachel: Esta todo oscuro.**_

_**Mercedes : Con mucha calma, abre tus ojos lentamente y cuando estén completamente abiertos dime que ves.**_

_Todos atentos y muy curiosos por si Rachel tenia alguna reacción extraña._

_**Rachel: Veo el techo.**_

_**Mercedes: Bienvenida al presente.**_

_Rachel volteo su rostro para mirarlos a cada uno. Sonriente vio a Kurt, y se levanto desesperada. _

_**Mercedes: ¿Qué pasa? Tranquila. **_

_**Finn: Agua , toma agua- con un vaso en la mano-**_

_**Rachel: Tu- indicando a Kurt- **_

_**Blaine: ¿Qué sucede?**_

_**Rachel : Tú eras mi hermano.**_

_**Finn: ¿Qué?**_

_**Kurt: No puede ser , yo no … **_

_**Mercedes: ¿Estas segura?**_

_**Rachel: Lo vi como nunca lo había visto. Kurt tu eras mi hermano. Y odiabas a Finn, bueno a Leonidas. Lo vi.**_

_**Kurt:- trago saliva- No puede ser.**_

_**Tina: Deberia sorprenderme pero no lo hago porque esto esta muy claro.**_

_**Finn: Si, por eso tus reacciones Kurt. Todo esta conectado. Esto es impresionante.**_

_**Sam: ¿Nosotros no estábamos en el sueño? Digo quizás éramos los hermanos pequeños ¿no?**_

_**Puck : - se rie- Perdón es que … no pude aguantar.**_

_**Rachel : No importa. Estoy tan aliviada. Ya entiendo todo. **_

_**Blaine: Ósea Kurt siente celos de que ustedes estén juntos.**_

_**Kurt: No es asi exactamente. Es solo que no quiero que Finn sufra ni la pase mal. **_

_**Finn: Eso se llama preocupación. De la misma manera en la cual lo estabas por Helena. Pero en ese entonces las cosas eran muy diferentes, era cosa de eliminar matando a las personas. Ahora las cosas se pueden dialogar.**_

_**Rachel: Es cierto. Yo no llegue a quitarte a tu hermano Kurt. Solo es la vida que quizo que sea asi. **_

_**Kurt: Lo sé Rachel. Estoy algo sorprendido con esto, yo jamás creí que podíamos estar juntos en una vida pasada… somos las mismas personas.**_

_**Mercedes: Es increíble , pero pasa. Solo que no queremos creerlo.**_

_**Quinn: Estoy feliz porque ya sabemos todo. No mas confuciones , y enredos innecesarios.**_

_**Finn: Ahora tenemos que conversar muchas cosas eso si.. pero por lo demás , lo mas importante es el matrimonio. **_

_**Blaine: Gracias al cielo que no apareci en sus sueños. O quizás era el árbol. **_

_Mientras se disperso la conversación, con la broma que Blaine lanzo, Rachel y Finn se sientan juntos. Se limitaron a darse un abrazo muy apretado. Ahora si tenían claro para donde estaba el camino. Intentarían vivir ese amor que no pudieron ahora, en su único presente. _

_En ese momento Tina recibe un llamado poco alentador._

_**Tina: Kurt hay un problema**_

_**Kurt: ¿Qué paso?**_

_**Tina: El vuelo a Hawai se suspendió por mal clima.**_

…_**.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Capitulo 12 _

_**-En un restaurante-**_

_**Finn: Tengo mucha sed, necesito un jugo gigante**_

_**Rachel: - mirando el menú- eso es porque caminaste con todas las maletas.**_

_**Finn: Puede ser. Alguien tenía que llevarlas. Ese día cuando Kurt se desmayo, desde ahí Rach, todo ha sido tristeza.**_

_**Rachel: Ay no me lo recuerdes, nos asustamos tanto.**_

_**Finn: Si -mirándola atento-**_

_**Rachel: ¿Qué pasa?**_

_**Finn: Estas hermosa – sonríe-**_

_**Rachel: -lanza una carcajada-**_

_**Finn: Es en serio. Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo ¿sabías?**_

_**Rachel:- tomando su mano- Créeme que a mí me encanta mucho más.**_

_**Finn: - se levanta un poco y la besa-**_

_**Finn: Ahora que no hay boda en Hawái, pensaba en organizar otro viaje para Kurt y Blaine, me refiero a que tenemos el rembolso. **_

_**Rachel: Pero tú sabes que Kurt no se va casar en otro lugar.**_

_**Finn: Lo sé, pero es para que se casen, sino para que pasemos un rato distinto ¿no crees?**_

_**Rachel: tienes razón ¿Y a donde seria?**_

_**Finn: Que te parece un fin de semana en Las Vegas. **_

_**Rachel: Mi corazón Finn por dios. ¿Tú crees que les guste la idea a los demás?**_

_**Finn: Claro que si amor. **_

_**Rachel: Aunque tenía muchas ganas de ir a Hawái**_

_**Finn: Yo también. Oye y¿ porque no te sientas en esta silla?. – indicando una – **_

_**Rachel: - se cambia de silla- Ya aquí estoy. **_

_**Finn: -abrazándola- Pero sabes, tenemos varias vidas para ir a Hawái ¿no crees?**_

_**Rachel: eres un tonto – se ríe- **_

_Terminaron de almorzar, salieron del restaurante abrazados para luego caminar largas horas. Fueron de compras en busca de algún regalo especial para Kurt. Iban de la mano por las calles de Manhattan, completamente emocionados, sin remordimientos y por sobre todo tranquilos. Finn cargaba las bolsas con las compras de su novia, mientras ella seguía entusiasmada de tienda en tienda. Entraron a una chocolatería, para buscar los dulces de leche favoritos de Hummel. Al andar un poco dentro del lugar, ven a Tina, Mercedes y Quinn._

_**Finn: Mira las chicas están en el mostrador. **_

_**Rachel: -echa un vistazo- Si ahí están, vamos. **_

_**Finn: Voy a asustar a Mercedes. **_

_Camina muy despacio llegando hasta el mostrador y jala el bolso de Mercedes. Ella reacciona pegándole en un brazo muy fuerte. Las chicas se echan a reír cuando se percatan que es Hudson._

_**Finn: ¡Eso dolió! – acariciando su brazo-**_

_**Mercedes: - suspiro- ¡Me asuste! **_

_**Quinn: ¡El humor diferente de Finn Hudson! **_

_**Finn: -irónico- ¿te conozco? **_

_**Quinn: - lo mira desafiante- No lo suficiente. **_

_**Rachel: ¿Qué compraron? – sonriente-**_

_**Tina: algunos bombones para Kurt, aun sigue triste. **_

_**Finn: nosotros entramos para lo mismo – recogiendo sus bolsas- **_

_**Quinn: Hasta que se acordaron de él. **_

_**Rachel: ¿tuviste un mal día o qué?- tomando su brazo-**_

_**Quinn: No, es solo que… olvídalo. **_

_**Mercedes: ¿Compraron?- nerviosa-**_

_**Rachel: Si, iré a pagar. **_

_Cuando Rachel fue a la caja, vio aquella tarotista que con la cual alguna vez hablo sobre su conflicto con Finn. Estaba a su lado comprando, se entablo una conversación, ya que se reconocieron de inmediato. _

_**Quinn: Rachel se puso a hablar con alguien ¿no?**_

_**Tina: Al parecer. ¿Vamos a caminar o tomamos taxi?**_

_**Mercedes: Pero. ¿Hay tiempo para caminar?**_

_**Finn: Son las 7 – mirando su reloj-**_

_**Quinn: Perfecto tomemos un taxi.**_

_**Rachel: Perdón la demora. ¿Nos vamos?**_

_Blaine llego al departamento de Kurt antes que los demás. Santana estaba acompañando a su amigo ya hace varios días. _

_**Blaine:- abriendo la puerta- Hola San. **_

_**Santana: Hola rulos**_

_**Blaine: ¿Qué haces?- sorprendido- **_

_**Santana: Solo estaba limpiando un poco.**_

_**Blaine: Hey! No te preocupes por eso. Yo puedo hacerlo. **_

_**Santana: No hay problema, Kurt no está de ánimo, además no es mucho. **_

_**Blaine: Gracias.- sonríe- **_

_**Santana: Ve a verlo, estaba dormido pero quizás ahora no. **_

_Blaine se acerca a la habitación y ve que Kurt sigue dormido solo entro para darle un beso, no quiso despertarlo. De vuelta a la sala aprovecho ese momento para conversar con Santana con respecto a la boda que se había cancelado por el mal clima, lamentablemente los vuelos ha Hawái estaban cancelados hasta nuevo aviso. Ha sido un momento complicado para Kurt porque él estaba muy emocionado y organizo esto hace varios meses, todo se había derrumbado con una sola llamada. Su ceremonia de ensueño lo más probable es que no se realice. El grupo de amigos tenía un solo objetivo; subirle el ánimo al derrotado Hummel. Habían pasado cuatro días exactamente, y todo oficialmente suspendido. Por otra parte, Quinn estaba enojada porque Rachel y Finn no se aparecieron durante estos días. Por lo mismo su malestar al verlos en chocolatería, Rachel es su amiga incondicional y se sentía muy feliz de que este con el hombre correcto, pero no podían olvidar que alrededor de ellos existe más personas que los necesita._

_**-Llegando al edificio-**_

_**Rachel: Te voy ayudar con las bolsas mi amor, pero todo a cambio de un beso. **_

_Finn suelta las bolsas y toma a su chica de la cintura, se dan un beso que parecía interminable ante la mirada de las niñas que no pronunciaron palabra y subieron en silencio por las escaleras. _

_**Finn: ¿Qué les pasa?- habla bajito**_

_**Rachel: No lo sé – confundida- **_

_**Finn: Les molestara que estemos juntos. **_

_**Rachel: - se detiene- ¿quizás estamos haciendo las cosas mal? **_

_Suena la blackberry de Mercedes. Los demás entraron al departamento. Kurt ya había despertado y se alegro tanto de ver a su hermano que no se despego de su lado por un buen rato. Hicieron una cena improvisada, ya que todos estaban juntos nuevamente. _

_**Blaine: Mi amor ¿Dónde está el sartén? – colocando un delantal- **_

_**Kurt: Bajo el mueble marrón. **_

_**Quinn: te voy ayudar Blaine.**_

_**Santana: Hare algunos aperitivos.**_

_**Finn: Eso me gusto San. **_

_**Rachel: ¿Y Mercedes?**_

_**Quinn: Esta afuera aun.**_

_**Tina: - abre la puerta- No, no está.**_

_**Rachel: Traía los regalos para Kurt.**_

_**Kurt:¿regalos?**_

_**Quinn: - sorprendida- Esperen ¿Dónde está entonces?**_

_**Tina: No creo que le haya pasado algo.**_

_**Blaine: Si esta raro, porque no la llaman.**_

_**Finn: -toma su iphone y le marca - No contesta.**_

_**Rachel: Ya me asuste.**_

_Quinn sale del departamento, seguida por Kurt para ver si la encontraban. Bajando las escaleras lo más rápido posible. Santana y Finn avanzan también. _

_**Finn: ¿aun no está bueno el maldito ascensor?**_

_**Santana: Avanza Hudson, avanza.**_

_Escuchan un grito de más abajo._

_**Quinn: ¡Mercedes! – desesperada-**_

_**Kurt: Oh por dios. **_

_**Finn: - muy agitado- ¡No la muevan!**_

_**Santana: - la toma- Tiene pulso.**_

_**Kurt: Pero no reacciona, llamen, llamen al 911**_

_Quinn toma la blackberry de Mercedes y se da cuenta que la última llamada fue de Sam, la desconcertó un poco pero llamo lo más rápido posible al 911. _

_**-Horas después- **_

_**Sam: ¿Cómo esta?**_

_**Rachel: Bien, pero ni te imaginas el susto.**_

_**Sam: Si de pronto me dejo de hablar... **_

_**Quinn: Claro si se desmayo. **_

_**Finn: Lo importante es que está bien. **_

_**Puck: Cuando Santana me llamo, me asuste, trate de llegar lo más rápido posible.**_

_**Tina: Y llegaste para la cena. **_

_Mercedes despierta, y ve que todos están alrededor de ella y dice - __**¿Estoy en mi velorio o qué?- **__Se ríen muy aliviados, su comentario significa que esta mejor. Se dirigen a la sala para cenar, Mercedes toma la mano de Rachel._

_**Mercedes: Tienes que tener cuidado.**_

_**Rachel: - cerró la puerta - ¿Por qué?**_

_**Mercedes: Porque al parecer no todo será tan fácil**_

_**Rachel: No te entiendo.**_

_**Mercedes: Cuando yo me desmaye, vi a la tarotista esa con la que te encontraste en la chocolatería. **_

_**Rachel: ¿Cómo sabes que es la tarotista?**_

_**Mercedes: Ella me lo dijo, nos siguió hasta acá, porque cree que a pesar de que ustedes debían encontrarse no pueden juntos. **_

_**Rachel: Esa mujer te ataco ¿verdad? , yo no voy a permitir que te haga daño...**_

_**Mercedes: No, no es eso. Tienes que entender que las cosas se repiten, pero está en ti, que no sean así. **_

_**Rachel: ¿Todo tiene que ser tan difícil siempre?**_

_**Mercedes: No lo sé, estoy confundida. **_

_Ya en la mesa, en un ambiente muy agradable, Finn pide la palabra._

_**Finn: Ahora que estamos todos, quiero hacer una propuesta.**_

_**Kurt:- con un vaso en la mano, mirando al resto-**_

_**Finn: Porque no nos vamos a Las Vegas este fin de semana**_

_**Quinn: ¿Para qué?**_

_**Finn: Para distraernos **_

_**Kurt: No quiero ir a ningún lado, lo siento, vayan ustedes.**_

_**Blaine: Me parece que no es el momento Finn**_

_**Rachel: Pero es una buena idea, asi nos olvidamos de tanto problema.**_

_**Santana: Yo estoy de acuerdo con Rachel, quizás nos haría bien, pasar un rato distinto..**_

_**Finn: - algo molesto- Gracias Santana por entender lo que quise decir- le sonríe- **_

_**Quinn: - golpea la mesa- y tú qué crees Finn, que puedes llegar aquí, hablando de viajes, ni en cuatro días te olvidaste de tu hermano.**_

_**Finn: Hasta que explotaste, podrías habérmelo dicho antes para ahorrarnos esta discusión no crees.**_

_**Rachel: Pero como que se olvido de Kurt, eso no es verdad.**_

_**Quinn: No quiero hablar con ustedes, si quieren vayan a su viaje y tapen el sol un dedo pero yo no quiero mas – se levantan de la mesa-**_

_**Kurt: ¡Tranquila, no te vayas!**_

_Finn se para de la mesa, muy enojado, y camina hacia la cocina para respirar hondo y no discutir con nadie. Sus vidas cambiaran de rumbo, desde ahora. _


End file.
